Enigma soal hati
by Zeesuke23
Summary: –Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar Manajer-Kapten dalam klub American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?
1. Chapter 1

_Enigma soal hati_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_Summary : __–__Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar _Manajer-Kapten_ dalam __k__lub American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?_

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho._

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

Saikyoudai University tempat dimana Mamori Anezaki melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi, tempat dimana ia tetap menjadi manajer klub _Amefuto_ –tempat dimana ia merasa pulang kembali. American Football olahraga keras yang tak mungkin pernah terpikirkan olehnya; dulu, lantas kini siapa yang menduga jika Mamori dan juga klub _Amefuto_ adalah kesatuan padu. Memang ia tak bermain di lapangan, namun perannya dibalik layar menjadi senjata terpenting tim mereka. Bagaimana pun ia pernah mengantarkan tim _Amefuto_ sekolah menengah atasnya –Deimon Devil Bats menjuarai turnamen bergengsi musim dingin Christmast Bowl. Tak perlu diragu lagi bagaimana tugas gadis belia tersebut terhadap timnya, tak perlu diragu lagi bagaimana tanggung jawabnya menjadi manajer klub, tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuan mumpuni milik nona Anezaki. Semua ini seolah sempurna. Ia yang begitu loyal dan berdedikasi tinggi terhadap klub, apa lagi yang kurang bagi sang nona.

Wajah yang cerah ceria nampak menyejukkan menjadi obat penghilang lelah setelah latihan usai, naluri keibuan yang ia miliki siap melakukan tugas yang mumpuni. Mamori yang hampir sempurna, sang malaikat kebanggan tim _Amefuto_ Saikyoudai, siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Hampir-hampir seluruh pemuda di Universitas mereka mengenal sosok malaikat kita satu ini, terlepas dari ia yang seorang manajer tim _Amefuto_. Mamori adalah mahasiswi teladan tahun ini.

Terkadang Mamori menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tetap berada dalam _Amefuto_, alasan mengapa ia harus mencintai olahraga yang bersifat keras seperti ini. Selalu mencari hingga Mamori tersadar, ini tak berarti. Mamori tak tahu, bagaimana cinta ini tumbuh dan mengakar dengan kuat. Bagaimana ia menganggap _Amefuto_ adalah bagian dalam hidupnya. Terlepas dari Sena –'adik' kecilnya yang selalu ia jaga, terlepas dari ancaman Hiruma dan segala macamnya. Mamori rasa ia juga telah mencintai _Amefuto_ tanpa ia sadari.

Ruang klub Saikyoudai Wizard sungguh luas –berterima kasihlah kepada Hiruma Youichi yang selalu meminta dana lebih. Hampir empat hingga lima kali lipat ruangan milik sekolah menengah atasnya dulu, entah cara apa yang dipakai oleh Hiruma Youichi semua tak tahu. Sungguh melelahkan terkadang jika Mamori membersihkan ini seorang diri –dulunya memang demikian rupa. Namun seiring berlanjutnya waktu, Mamori juga merasa terbantu dengan anggota klub yang terkadang ikut membantunya. Hanya sebagian dan Hiruma Youichi tak termasuk dalam sebagian tersebut.

Jari-jemari lentik Mamori bergerak lincah dengan keyboard laptop Sony-Viao milik Hiruma, mengedit data ini-itu yang dirasa perlu. Mencatat poin penting yang menjadi kunci yang dibutuhkannya. Pandangannya terlalu fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan kali ini, melihat hasil rekaman ulang antara Saikyoudai dengan Enma dengan hasil tipis. Mencatat poin penting untuk evaluasi lebih lanjut atau pun menjabarkan poin-poin yang dimiliki Enma. Semua itu tak lepas dari apa yang tengah Mamori kerjakan.

Terlalu fokus pada tugasnya, hampir membuat ia tak sadar jika latihan sore telah usai. Satu persatu anggota klub memasuki ruangan. Segera Mamori mengambilkan handuk yang telah ia persiapkan dan juga minuman penambah energi mereka. Semua telah tersedia. Sunguh cekatan.

Dengan segera ia mulai membagikan handuk dan juga minuman pada setiap anggota klub, satu demi satu hingga semua. Tak terlewatkan baginya. Tentunya tak lupa ia menampakkan senyuman malaikatnya yang dapat membuat setiap anggota kembali bersemangat, beruntungnya mereka memiliki malaikat sepeti nona Anezaki dalam klub yang isinya lelaki semua itu –minus Mamori.

Sesekali Ikkyu membalas senyuman sang Dewi dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya, namun rasa-rasanya percuma kala Mamori tak melihatnya; ironis memang.

"Manajer sialan, bagaimana tugas yang telah kuberikan kepadamu." Hiruma Youichi berujar, mendekat kearah Mamori dengan minuman isotonik yang masih ia genggam.

Dengan segera Mamori mengambil tugas yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Segera Mamori beranjak, ia tak mau jika Hiruma akan mengomel kapadanya. Bagaimana pun juga kaptennya yang satu ini masih tetap Hiruma Youichi tanpa perubahan sikap semenjak di SMA. Ralat, hanya sedikit perubahan dari segi sikap dan tingkah laku Hiruma. Sekali lagi hanya sedikit, tak lebih maupun kurang.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, lebih baik kalian berganti baju dulu saja. Ada satu dua poin yang belum selesai kurangkum." Mamori berujar dan mendapat anggukan dari beberapa rekan timnya tersebut.

"Keh, dasar lelet. Apa _Cream puff_-mu kini membuatmu lebih lambat manajer sialan." Hiruma mengejek dan berlalu pergi mengganti pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Mamori tak peduli, nafsunya berdebat dengan 'Komandan dari Neraka' itu berusaha ia lenyapkan. Mengingat perdebatan dengan Hiruma tak akan pernah berakhir cepat sedangkan tugasnya kini harus segera ia selesaikan.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka, para pemain dari klub _Amefuto_ tersebut mulai mendiskusikan poin-poin penting –yang telah dikerjakan Mamori sebelumnya dan beberapa tambahan evaluasi latihan mereka. Memperbaiki apa yang salah, dan membuat tim ini hampir sempurna. Pelatih juga menyarankan beberapa opsi latihan untuk memperbaiki daya serang maupun pertahanan mereka.

Meskipun kemarin hanya pertandingan persahabatan dengan Enma, namun tetap saja mereka harus serius dalam bermain. Mereka datang bukan untuk menang, namun mereka datang untuk menghancurkan sang lawan; Enma. Hiruma Youichi dengan sikap sedikit diktaktornya memang selalu memaksa latihan berlebih kepada para anggota, namun dibalik itu semua Mamori tahu jika Hiruma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka. Maka dari itu, Mamori sadar jika terkadang Youichi juga bisa lelah seperti sekarang. Namun seperti biasa, pemuda bertelinga elf itu tak pernah mau jujur jika ia memang tengah lelah. Terlampau ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, dirasa itu cocok dengan sosok Hiruma.

Relasi antara Hiruma dengan Mamori memang hanya sekedar rekan –manajer-kapten tidak lebih maupun kurang. Tak ada yang spesial, tak ada kisah romansa didalamnya. Ini semua murni atas dasar profesional saja –seharusnya memang demikian. Namun jauh didalam lubuk hati Mamori ia tak suka hubungan seperti ini. Ia ingin lebih, namun percuma mengingat ini menyangkut tuan Hiruma. Mamori tak tahu, entah sejak kapan ia memiliki rasa berlebih terhadap Hiruma.

Jika saja Mamori boleh bersikap egois, ia menginginkan Hiruma hanya untuknya saja. Namun apa daya, mengingat ia siapa –hanya rekan. Tak ada yang lebih maupun kurang. Mamori harus selalu memendam perasaan ini seorang diri. Hanya hatinya yang tahu. Bagaimana ia tersiksa pada perasaan gejolak remaja yang tak seharusnya ia tunjukan kepada Hiruma. Ia membenci dirinya yang bersikap penuh harap seperti ini. Gadis itu juga membenci kala hatinya tertambat pada sosok Hiruma Youichi.

Bagi Mamori tentunya HIruma tak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain football, hampir tak ada. Ambisinya kepada _Amefuto_ memang luar biasa besar, ia akan melakukan apapun demi tim yang dibelanya berhasil. Tak ada yang lain, buang-buang jauh soal asmara. Cinta Hiruma Youichi hanya bola coklat lonjong _Amefuto_ saja –lupakan hal berbau romansa. Tentunya sungguh kontras jika ini menyinggung Hiruma dan asmara didalamnya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma Yoichi masih memandang Mamori yang berkemas selepas kegiatan klub selesai. Pemain dengan nomor punggung satu itu, selalu saja pulang terlambat dengan segala macam alasan –yang terkadang Mamori tak peduli. Berdebat dengan Hiruma adalah opsi yang pasti terjadi jika ia berani bertanya mengapa. Jika Mamori lelah tentunya ia lebih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa, tak peduli dengan ejekan yang mendera telinga –ia sudah biasa.

"_Keh_, ayo cepat manajer sialan." Hiruma berbicara setengah berteriak dari arah luar.

"Sebentar Youichi." Bergegas Mamori menghampiri.

Perlu diingat, Mamori hanya memanggil nama kecil Hiruma saat mereka hanya sedang berdua, dan ia tak ingat kapan hal ini bermulai yang Mamori ingat adalah ini semua seolah telah menjadi rutinitasnya. Seolah mengalir bergitu saja bagi mereka berdua, selagi Hiruma tak menolak dirasa itu pertanda 'setuju'.

"Cepatlah, aku lapar bodoh." Hiruma segera berjalan mendahului, tak peduli dengan Mamori yang masih mengunci pintu ruangan klub _Amefuto_.

"Tunggu aku, Youichi." Mamori setengah berlari, mengejar lagkah pemuda dihadapannya tersebut. Mamori hanya mendengus ringan, tak ingatkah jika langkah kaki mereka berbeda cakupan.

Tak dipungkiri jika gerak langkah Hiruma sejujurnya tak terlalu cepat, sengaja ia lambatkan agar gadis yang berprofesi sebagai manajer klubnya itu dapat menyusul langkahnya.

"Ne~ Youichi-_kun_, kita ke _mini__market_ dulu ya, kurasa kulkasmu kosong."

"Tentu, jangan lupa-"

"Permen karet kesayangnamu kan, aku tahu kok." Hiruma hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Mamori.

Mamori merona tipis dengan apa yang Hiruma lakukan padanya baru saja, tentu saja ada perasaan menggelitik tiap kali ia dekat dengan Hiruma. Seolah Hiruma memang menggangapnya spesial, terkadang Mamori juga berharap jika Hiruma menaruh rasa yang sama kepadanya. Hanya harapan kecil yang entah bisa terjadi atau tidak, ia tak tahu. Ironis jika dikata.

Jantung Mamori selalu berdebar kala ia menghirup aroma mint yag menguar dari tubuh sang kapten _Amefuto_. Silahkan berkata Mamori gila, namun memang benar kenyataannya. Gadis itu hampir gila dengan pesona Hiruma, hatinya selalu berdebar tak karuan entah sejak kapan semua ini dimulai. Irama jantungnya tak menentu dan Mamori tak suka dengan itu, ia tak suka jika ia tak bisa mengontrol perasaan sukanya kepada Hiruma. Kau tahu seberapa gadis itu hampir gila dengan perasaan ini. Terkadang ia harus menelan kenyataan ini bulat-bulat –sungguh menyakitkan. Ia hanya mencintai dalam satu sisi dan belum tentu terbalaskan.

Mereka berjalan bedua, beriringan –tanpa bergandengan tangan. Sang rambulan bersinar nampak redup dengan temaran keperakan yang seolah lembut, menggantung indah menghiasi langit malam. Hiruma lebih memilih menunggu diluar, namun Mamori membuatnya tak sejalan dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Menarik pemuda tersebut kedalam guna menemaninya berbelanja. Tak tahukah gadis itu jika bagi Hiruma, berbelanja adalah kegiatan membosankan baginya.

"Sudahlah You, ini juga demi kulkasmu terisi." Mamori berucap sambil memilah dan memilih apa yang harus ia beli.

"_Keh_~ cepat selesaikan urusan ini." Youichi berujar biasa bersama tatapan datarnya. Namun didalam hati tentunya ia sedikit bersyukur memiliki Mamori yang mengerti akan dirinya –ya dirinya. Hiruma Youichi tak pernah menyadari jika sebagian hatinya telah menerima kehadiran Mamori –yang selalu berada disisinya. Tak pernah menyadari jika ia mulai bergantung kepada gadis tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Dengan cekatan Mamori segera mengolah bahan-bahan yang telah mereka beli sebelumnya, ia tentunya sangat tahu jika ada seorang lelaki yang menahan lapar di seberang meja makan sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Secangkir kopi hitam telah tandas setengah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit masakan yang tengah dimasak gadis tersebut akan segera selesai.

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Mamori kala ia bertingkah selayaknya kekasih Hiruma yang mengurus segala kebutuhan lelaki tersebut, namun tidak demikian adanya; mereka hanya teman. Bagi Mamori kegiatan seperti ini bukan hal yang pertama baginya, pergi ke _mini__market_ hanya untuk mengisi kulkas Hiruma dan persedian lelaki tersebut, atau memasakkan lelaki tersebut makan malam. Semua itu seolah bukan hal yang aneh bagi Mamori –seolah wajar saja hal itu terjadi. Dan Mamori tak keberatan akan itu.

Tak perlu dihitung seberapa sering Mamori menginap di apartemen milik Hiruma, tak perlu dihitung seberapa sering dia dikira kekasih Hiruma dengan bermalam bersama. Tak perlu dihitung seberapa sering ia pergi berdua bersama Hiruma, dan sekali lagi status meraka hanya rekan. Ya, hanya Kapten-manajer tak lebih tak kurang. Lagipula Hiruma juga tak pernah mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka sejelas apa, ia tak peduli; apatis dikata.

Mamori selesai memasak dan segera menghidangkan masakannya tersebut diatas meja makan; tertata rapih. Menyiapkan makanan Hiruma seolah ini semua sudah menjadi tugasnya. Sedangkan Hiruma masih saja berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Ini makan malam untukmu Youichi, aku akan segera pulang." Mamori segera beranjak, namun lengan Hiruma menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tanya sepihak mulai menyapa Mamori.

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini." Hiruma berujar dengan pandangan lurus menatap iris safir milik Mamori. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk saja, ia sedikit kikuk dengan situasi ini semua.

Gadis tersebut hanya melakukan apa yang sang iblis perintahkan untuknya, dengan anggukan ringan Mamori mengambil tempat untuk makan malam. Hening hampir yang menghiasi, tak ada percakapan diawal.

"Manajer sialan, sepertinya kau salah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan padamu. Coba kau sedikit ubah hal tersebut." Hiruma mulai memecahkan keheningan yang hinggap diantara keduanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak salah, mungkin aku kurang memberi datanya kurasa." Mamori menimpali dengan dahi yang berkerut ringan.

"Tetap saja kau salah."

"Mou~ Youichi itu berbeda." Mamori berusaha membela namun dirasa percuma sama, Hiruma tak pernah mau mengalah meskipun dengan seorang wanita.

Tak berselang lama telfon genggam milik Mamori berdering, segera saja ia pergi menuju lokasi ponselnya tersebut. Mengabaikan percakapannya dengan Hiruma.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

'…'

"Ah tentu saja, bagaimana kalau besok saja." Ujar Mamori seraya melirik Hiruma, namun pemuda tersebut tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya.

'…'

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diruang klub saja kalau begitu."

'…'

"_Jaa~_ ne, Yamato-_kun_." Mamori hanya tersenyum mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan tentu saja sang lawan bicara diseberang sana tak mengetahuinya.

Setelah dirasa percakapan mereka usai, Mamori dengan lekas kembali menuju Hiruma berada. Membereskan meja makan dan segera membersihkannya. Ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemen miliknya, seharian ini dirasa sungguh melelahkan bagi Mamori.

"Untuk apa rambut liar sialan itu menelfonmu malam-malam begini." Ujar Hiruma menyelidik.

"Ia meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya." Mamori hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil memulai melakukan kegiatan mencuci piring kotor sisa makan malam baru saja.

Setelahnya Hiruma tak menimpali apa pun lagi, ia lebih memilih fokus dengan laptop miliknya yang ia biarkan menyala tatkala mereka berdua makan malam baru saja. Setidaknya setelah Mamori selesai dengan tumpukan piring kotor yang tengah ia bersihkan tersebut maka agenda pemuda tersebut selanjutnya adalah mengantar Mamori pulang menuju apartemen milik gadis tersebut.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallo semua^^ ini adalah ff multichap pertamaku mengenai HiruMamo. Maaf banget kalau aneh/emang/ T.T Untuk kedepannya saya kurang tau cerita ini akan sampai berapa chapter :'D.

Mohon beri saya review agar semangat dalam menulis kelanjutan ff ini, review dari kalian adalah tolak ukur saya seberapa cerita ini dinanti /


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma soal hati

Disclaimer

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Fanfiction © Zeesuke23

Summary : –Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar Manajer-Kapten dalam klub American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?

Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho.

* * *

.

Chapter 2

.

Yamato Takeru –Sang Ace kebanggaan Saikyoudai Wizard yang begitu populer dikalangan wanita; setidaknya demikian. Degan gelar kaisar yang pernah tersemat dinamanya, siapa yang tak mengenal pemuda Kansai tersebut. Kini harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepada manajer tim mereka sang nona muda –Anezaki Mamori. Setidaknya pagi ini gerangan sang dara mau membantu tuan muda kita tersebut dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas. Bantuannya memang tidak banyak, namun dirasa cukup mengangkat beban Yamato sejenak. Bernafas sejenak dalam dunia tugas perkuliahan dirasa perlu. Mamori membantunya mencari referensi buku dan merekomendasikan beberapa aplikasi di telepon pintarnya yang membantu, tanpa harus menuju perpustakaan lain waktu. Bersyukurlah zaman semakin canggih, mencari buku referensi yang seharusnya ada di perpustakaan bisa juga melalui ponsel pintar kini; sekali lagi Yamato bersyukur.

Tugas kuliahnya tersebut tak banyak memang. Namun cukup membuat Yamato memiliki kantong mata; akibat berganda semalam. Ditambah ia memiliki kapten baru yang seorang 'Komandan dari Neraka' bisa dibayangkan porsi latihan mereka yang bergerilya –hampir bukan seperti porsi manusia. Harusnya pelatih melarang iblis tersebut mengambil komando penuh atas latihan; sayangnya kenyataan tidak berjalan demikian. Lihatlah sang pelatih yang setuju-setuju saja dengan usulan porsi latihan tidak manusiawi tersebut. Entah siapa yang gila disini atau entah siapa yang kurang normal disini; Yamato tak mengerti.

Sang tuan muda Yamato Takeru tidak mengeluh akibat tugas yang menumpuk dan porsi latihan yang hampir membuatnya mati rasa –tentu tidak. Namun helaan nafas tiga kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semenit membuat Mamori bertanya mengapa dan Yamato hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan kata. Setidaknya Mamori telah berusaha membujuk Ace muda tersebut untuk bercerita namun kenyataannya sia-sia belaka. Yamato tak mau berbagi cerita. Mamori tak ambil pusing setelahnya. Ia lebih memilih mencatat beberapa kesimpulan yang telah didapatkan dari tugas milik Yamato.

"Kau bisa mengambil beberapa referensi dari aplikasi tersebut, kumpulan datanya cukup komplit dan terpercaya." Sekali lagi Mamori menjelaskan, meskipun keduanya berbeda fakultas dan jurusan tidak ada salahnya memberi informasi yang dirasa perlu. Lagi pula informasi yang Mamori beri suatu hal yang umum.

"Ah, tentu saja. Terima kasih Anezaki-_san_, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kuteraktir makan siang, sebagai rasa terima kasih." Setidaknya Yamato tahu apa itu terima kasih, tanpa ragu ia mengajak Mamori makan siang –bebannya sedikit terangkat, tugas hampir selesai.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah ada janji nanti siang." Tolak Mamori halus. Bukannya ia tidak mau dengan tawaran makan siang Yamato, memang benar jika ia telah memiliki janji sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali." Yamato tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan lembaran kertas yang berserakan, beberapa tumpukan buku dan laptop yang masih menyala.

"Baiklah." Mamori mulai membantu pemuda tersebut berkemas, kelasnya akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Sedangkan mereka berdua masih disini.

Perpustakaan tempat mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas Yamato tersebut cukup sepi pagi ini –tidak seramai siang maupun sore hari. Terlihat hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas selayaknya Yamato. Jangan lupakan pustakawan yang hilir mudik menata beberapa buku agar terlihat rapih kembali. Hari memang masih pagi memang. Bahkan Yamamoto telah berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan sebelum pintu itu terbuka –silahkan berkata Yamato rajin. Nyatanya pemuda tersebut hanya ingin tugasnya cepat selesai dan ia bisa cepat bersantai tanpa beban pikiran.

Seharusnya sesi diskusi mereka berjalan di dalam ruang klub. Namun pagi tadi Mamori menyuruhnya ke perpustakaan saja guna mempermudah dalam mencari referensi dirasa. Pun dengan suasan damai nan tenang dari perpustakaan. Yamato tidak ambil pusing, selagi tugasnya selesai maka akan ia lakukan dimana saja; setidaknya tempat yang kondusif dalam mengerjakan tugas.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, hubunganmu dengan Hiruma-san apakah lebih dari sekedar-" perkataan Yamato terpotong sepihak, Mamori menyela tanpa sengaja.

"Tentu tidak, kamu hanya teman. Hubungan? Tentu saja kapten dan manajer." Mamori tersenyum, hampir nampak ganjil dan Yamato tak menyadari itu. Atau sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"O-Oh..." Yamato merutuki, kali ini atmosfer canggung mulai menghinggapi; ia tak suka.

Salahkan pemikiran yang ingin tahu mengenai relasi nona Anezaki dan tuan Hiruma. Hanya itu –tak kurang mau pun lebih. Karena dirasa hubungan kedua rekan di tim _Amefuto_ tersebut lebih dari yang tergambar di muka publik. Namun kenyataannya tidak demikian rupa. terima kasih pada kabar angin yang simpang siur tak pasti mengenai desas-desus hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori tersebut. Namun siapa menyangka Yamato hampir dibuat percaya. Jikalau saja kabar itu benar di rasa Hiruma akan memonopoli Mamori untuk dirinya saja; atau dirasa tidak. Yamato tersenyum membayangkan hal tersebut dan Mamori hanya melipat dahinya tanda bertanya. Tak mungkin juniornya satu ini terlalu lelah dengan beban tugas hingga ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri; kendati seperti orang gila dirasa. Tentu tidak.

Setelah dirasa meja yang mereka tempati telah rapih dan tugas yang Yamato kerjakan telah rampung. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri sesi diskusi mereka pagi ini. Mamori melirik sekilas jam tangannya, masih ada kurang lebih tujuh belas menit sebelum dosennya hadir di kelas dan Mamori segera berpamitan karenanya. Yamato hanya mengangguk ringan dengan memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

.

* * *

.

Sore ini Mamori harus datang terlambat manakala ia menuju ruang klub. Kelas terakhirnya usai lebih lama dari waktu biasa, membuatnya harus lebih lama mendekam di ruang kelas dengan dosen yang nampak bercerita ataupun kendati menerangkan materi; Mamori hampir tak tahu. Konsentrasi Mamori buyar sejak siang hari, Hiruma sama sekali tidak dapat di hubungi. Tidak biasanya pemuda tersebut demikian adanya. Berusaha berpikir positif mungkin saja Hiruma mengalami beberapa kendala; dirasa percuma. Konsentrasi Mamori tetap tak fokus pada kelas terakhirnya. Untung saja gadis tersebut masih dapat mengikuti materi sambil sedikit tertatih. Dan kini kelas harus usai lebih lama dari waktu biasanya, ingin rasanya gadis itu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ruang klub. Menanyakan kabar tentang Hiruma Youichi yang seolah tertelan bumi; terlalu hiperbola. Padahal mereka tidak bertemu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dan Mamori sudah berlebihan.

Saat merapikan bukunya dan segera beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas. Mamori terhenyak untuk apa ia memikirkan soal Hiruma. Bahkan ia menghawatirkan secara berlebihan. Hiruma bukan Kobayakawa Sena yang bisanya menjadi pusat perhatian Mamori kala jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Mamori meringis perlahan, ia terlalu berlebihan. Dipikir jauh kebelakang ia bukan siapa-siapa Hiruma; setidaknya demikian. Perlu digaris bawahi relasi keduanya tak lebih dari sekedar rekan. Mamori harusnya sadar diri bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidup Hiruma. Tak selayaknya ia berlebihan mengenai keadaan Hiruma manakala pemuda tersebut mengingkari janji keduanya.

Helaan nafas ringan dan Mamori segera beranjak dari ruang kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju klub, banyak pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran mengenai Hiruma. Mamori menampar pipinya dengan pelan, membuyarkan praduga tak pasti dalam otaknya. Meyakinkan jika Hiruma baik-baik saja. Ia bukan bocah sekolah dasar yang harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Daripada memikirkan pemuda tersebut ada tugas klub yang lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Lupakan sejenak tentang Hiruma, tugasnya sebagai manajer telah menanti.

.

* * *

.

Mamori lebih memilih Hiruma membentaknya karena datang terlambat daripada tidak menganggapnya sama sekali; ini aneh. Gerangan pemuda tersebut ada apa. Satu hal yang Mamori syukuri adalah Hiruma yang baik-baik saja. Namun dengan sikap sedikit aneh, mungkinkah tugas –Mamori tak tahu.

Kegiatan klub sore ini sedikit aneh dibenak Mamori –aneh dalam artian gadis tersebut merasa asing dalam lingkungan tersebut. Ia masih tetap mencatat rekor lari dari beberapa anggota, masih membagikan minuman isotonik dan handuk selepas kegiatan usai. Semua masih seperti biasa. Satu hal yang membuat Mamori asing ialah, Hiruma yang hampir tidak bertegur sapa dengannya. Mereka memang beberapa kali berbincang mengenai perkembangan anggota; selebihnya tidak. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung satu tersebut juga sama sekali tidak menyinggung perihal janji mereka siang tadi. Seolah hanya Mamori saja yang memikirkan satu sisi; tidak dengan Hiruma. Memang dirasa benar adanya untuk kali ini Mamori terllau berlebihan mengenai Hiruma. Lihat saja pemuda tersebut yang bersikap seolah semua baik-baik aja. Tidak ada beban bersalah akibat janji yang batal. Mamori mendengus kesal karenanya. Sia-sia saja kekhawatiran berlebihan pada pemuda tersebut.

Gadis yang menjabat sebagai manajer klub itu meniup peluit dengan kencang saat dirasa latihan sore ini telah usai. Hal ganjil setelahnya adalah kala seorang gadis menghampiri Hiruma. Tentu Mamori mengenal gadis tersebut. Ia adalah Matsuri seorang kapten pemandu sorak Saikyoudai. Masih lengkap dengan seragam _cheers_ yang ia kenakan dan juga pom-pom yang masih bertengger di lengan. Matsuri seolah buru-buru menemui Hiruma setelah latihan usai. Pembicaraan mereka nampak serius meskipun dapat dilihat raut Hiruma yang nampak malas, sedangkan Matsuri menampilkan raut menuntut.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu tak dapat mendengar banyak percakapan keduanya. Namun Mamori hanya tak suka. Gelengan kepala kuat-kuat Mamori lakukan agar bayangan aneh diotaknya segera menghilang. Dengan segera Mamori membagikan handuk kepada rekan klubnya daripada otaknya harus dipenuhi oleh Hiruma Youichi yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli kepadanya. Lihat saja pemuda tersebut yang lebih menghabiskan banyak kosakatanya untuk sang kapten pemandu sorak dari pada harus bertegur sapa dengan Mamori; kesal mulai menghampiri tentunya.

Akaba datang membantu membagikan beberapa minuman isotonik kepada rekannya yang lain, Mamori berterima kasih setelahnya. Dengan bantuan kecil barusan pekerjaannya sedikit berkurang. Meskipun ia masih ada tugas membersihkan ruang klub setelah ini. Akaba Hayato –yang dulunya pernah menjadi Eyeshield dua puluh satu meksipun pada akhirnya gelar tersebut diambil oleh Sena. Seorang wakil kapten dalam klub Saikyoudai Wizard yang cukup berperan penting di tahun keduanya ini. Pemuda bergaya nyentrik dengan selalu mambawa gitar kemana pun ia melangkah. Tak jarang saat sesi latihan berlangsung, terang saja pelatih pernah memarahinya dulu. Hanya perkara sepele; Akaba dan pacar gitarnya.

"Kau seperti banyak pikiran Anezaki, ada apa memangnya?" Akaba bertanya saat keduanya telah usai membagikan handuk dan juga minuman kepada rekan-rekan mereka. Kini keduanya mulai melangkah menuju ruang klub. Akaba untuk mengganti seragamnya dan Mamori untuk melakukan tugas bersih-bersihnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Mamori hanya tersenyum canggung, ia tidak menyangka jika gelagat anehnya sedari tadi dapat diprediksi oleh Akaba. Gadis tersebut berharap semoga hanya Akaba saja yang sadar, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Terutam Hiruma, ini bisa menjadi bahan ancaman Hiruma jikalau pemuda tersebut tahu perihal Mamori yang tak konsentrasi.

"Kau tahu, jika ada masalah pribadi tolong jangan bawa didalam klub." Ujar Akaba yang seolah menampar Mamori. Mamori terhenyak seolah perkataan pemuda tersebut tepat mengenai apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Kau benar, maafkan ketidak profesionalanku." Mamori hanya tersenyum lumrah, ia berterima kasih Akaba telah mengingatkannya.

"Apa ini menyangkut Hiruma?" Akaba bertanya hati-hati. Sejak Mamori datang terlambat, pemuda tersebut memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari sosok manajer tersebut dan menduga jikalau ini menyangkut sosok sang kapten.

"Baga-, ah... Tentu tidak." Mamori segera meralat apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Berharap semoga Akaba tidak mendengar perkataan Mamori yang pertama tadi.

"Kalaupun iya, juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Akaba santai.

"Bukan seperti itu." Mamori hanya menghela nafas percuma. Ia bingung harus bagaimana kini.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hiruma kan?" Ujar Akaba menyelidik. Mamori mengernyit aneh, mengapa banyak sekali praduga yang menebak jikalau hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori lebih dari sekedar rekan.

"T-tentu tidak, kami hanya teman." Mamori merasa aneh, kala pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapnya intens. Mereka berdua mulai melambatkan laju kaki keduanya. Hanya mereka berdua saja kini, sedangkan anggota yang lain telah berbondong-bondong menuju ruang klub saat sesi latihan usai.

"Kalau begitu," Mamori menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Akaba katakan. Sepertinya akan ada ucapan serius dari pemuda bernetra merah itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh?!" Mamori terdiam, memandang Akaba kembali. Mungkin saja ada yang tak pasti dari rekannya tersebut.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallooooo^^ bersama Zee disini. Gimana-gimana chapter kali ini aneh gak? Aneh gak? /ANEH/

Zee mau minta maaf jikalau di chapter 2 ini gak ada interaksi HiruMamonya T.T

Maaf aku gak bisa update cepet T.T niatnya mau update seminggu sekali tapi ada aja kendalanya :'))) Akan aku usahan untuk urusan update adalah seminggu sekali dan paling lambat dua Minggu sekali :'))

Yukkk beri cerita ini review, biar aku tahu seberapa dinanti cerita ini ehehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

_Enigma soal hati_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_Summary : ―__Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar _Manajer-Kapten_ dalam club American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?_

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho._

* * *

.

Chapter 3

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Akaba meminta Mamori menjadi kekasihnya. Hubungan keduanya juga semakin dekat semenjak itu. Akaba hanya bercanda perkara ingin menjadikan Mamori sebagai kekasihnya. Ia terlihat puas saat mengerjai Mamori kala itu. Melihat tampang aneh manajernya tersebut membuat hiburan tersendiri dibenak Akaba. Sedangkan Mamori mengumpat kesal karena ia berhasil dipermainkan oleh rekannya tersebut.

Tentunya Mamori terkejut, kala Akaba mengajaknya menjadi kekasih dari pemuda bersurai merah itu. Mamori tentu tidak bodoh dengan menyadari jika ajakan Akaba hanya lelucon belaka. Mamori mengetahui jika pemuda tersebut telah memiliki tambatan hati dan sekali lagi itu bukan Mamori. Lagi pula Mamori cukup mengenal dekat dengan kekasih Akaba tersebut. Mengingat keduanya dulu sama-sama pernah menjabat sebagai manajer di tim sekolah menengah atas masing-masing. Sawai Juri ―mantan manajer dari klub _Amefuto _Bando Spider yang kini juga menjadi kekasih Akaba. Hanya Mamori saja yang tahu perihal tersebut diantara rekan tim yang lain ―rahasia antar wanita tatkala Juri pernah bercerita. Karena pada dasarnya Akaba bukan tipe pengumbar kemesraan yang harus membuat dunia tahu jika ia telah memiliki kekasih hati. Pun dengan Juri, entah ini kesepakatan keduanya atau lantaran keduanya sama-sama tidak mengumumkan ke muka umum perihal hubungan mereka. Namun jikalau ada yang bertanya mengenai hubungan keduanya maka keduanya akan menjawab hal yang sepantasnya; kekasih hati. Sangat berbeda jika mengulik hubungan antara mantan kapten dan manajer Deimon Devil Bats yang memiliki hubungan tidak jelas antar keduanya.

Setelah insiden tak terduga tersebut Akaba meminta Mamori untuk mengajarinya memasak dan Mamori hanya melipat dahinya perkara bertanya. Suatu permintaan tidak biasa dari pemuda berkaca mata nyentrik tersebut ―meskipun Akaba menyebut gayanya aestetik. Akaba menjelaskan setelahnya jika beberapa hari lagi ia dan juga Juri akan mengadakan hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Ia hanya ingin makan malam sederhana nan romantis berdua dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Makan malam yang ia masak sendiri dengan jerih payahnya; sederhana memang. Namun kesan romantis tertuang lekat didalamnya. Mamori hanya terseyum lembut menanggapi cerita Akaba. Permasalahan yang mendera adalah Akaba yang tak pernah bersahabat dengan dapur. Ia hanya bisa membuat masakan sederhana ―makanan instan contohnya; selebihnya tidak. Dan ia tidak mungkin memberi Juri makan malam dengan menu mie instan maupun _ramen_ _cup_ yag sudah pasti Juri akan tertawa karenanya. Sungguh melodi nada yang terdengar sumbang.

Tentunya dengan senang hati manajer tim Saikyoudai tersebut akan membantu rekannya itu. ia tidak menyangka jika Akaba tipikal pemuda yang cukup romantis. Mengingat selama ini rekan-rekan yang Mamori kenal masih jauh dari kata tersebut. Sebut saja Hiruma Youichi yang sama sekali tidak mengenal kata tersebut dalam kamus hidupnya. Hiruma dan kisah romansa bukan suatu hal yang selaras; kontras dirasa. Berbeda cerita jika soal ambisi dan kemenangan ―Hiruma berada diurutan nomor satu perkara itu. lihat nona muda Anezaki kita yang seolah hafal tabiat kaptennya tersebut.

Berbicara perihal keptennya tesebut, Mamori hampir jarang bertegur sapa dengannya kini. Melihat Hiruma yang begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sang gadis belia itu juga sibuk dengan beberapa tugas perkuliahan miliknya akhir-akhir ini, hingga ia tidak sempat bertegur sapa dengan Hiruma selain di ruang klub maupun saat latihan. Hiruma sendiri seolah apatis dengan perubahan yang Mamori berikan; seolah ia tak peduli. Padahal Mamori hanya ingin membuat teori tarik ulur kepada pemuda tersebut yang ternyata begitu sia-sia belaka. Pemuda tersebut bahkan tak pernah memegang talinya.

Tiga hari terakhir Mamori semakin dekat dengan Akaba dan hampir melupakan entitas Hiruma. Mamori bukannya tidak peduli dengan pemuda bertelinga runcing tersebut, hanya saja jika ia semakin lama memikirkan Hiruma hanya ia yang solah tersiksa dengan perasaan satu pihak tersebut. Lihat saja Hiruma yang bahkan hingga detik ini sama sekali tidak menjelaskan perihal janji mereka yang tidak ditepatinya.

Mamori marah, tetunya iya. Namun dipikir sekali lagi untuk apa ia harus marah kepada kapten tersebut yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Dengan perasaannya juga. Mamori hampir menyerah saja kini melihat sikap acuh tak acuh Hiruma. Tentunya Mamori lelah memendam rasa ini.

Selepas kegiatan klub tiga hari terakhir. Akaba yang akan menunggu Mamori setelah berkemas dan membersihkan raung klub. Setelahnya mereka akan pergi ke _supermarket_ atau pun _minimarket_ terdekat guna membeli bahan makanan yang akan mereka berdua olah menjadi makanan yang layak konsumsi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuan memasak Mamori yang begitu mumpuni. Akaba bahkan berkata bahwa Mamori telah siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya. Ucapan Akaba dirasa terlalu jauh dari masa kini. Mereka berdua saja masih belum lulus pendidikan di bangku kuliah atau bahkan tugas akhir masa kuliah belum mereka sentuh sama sekali.

Perkembangan Akaba soal memasak kini berada pada potongan sayur yang layak. Tidak seperti pertama kali mereka berdua memulai kelas memasak ini. Dimana potongan sayur yang Akaba lakukan bahkan begitu aneh dan tak sedap dipandang. Poin unggul Akaba ialah cita rasa masakan yang tidak begitu buruk diawal mereka memulai kegiatan memasak itu dan berarti Mamori tidak perlu susah-susah mengajari Akaba soal cita rasa.

Perihal Matsuri sang kapten pemandu sorak itu. ia semakin sering ke ruang klub. Atau hampir bisa dikata setiap hari gadis itu menemuai Hiruma. Entah apa yang mereka berdua diskusikan Mamori tak peduli; gadis tersebut sakit hati dengan tingkah laku Hiruma kali ini. Agon berkata jika mereka hanya diskusi tugas dan mau tak mau Mamori percaya saja. Toh jikalau Hiruma memang memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Matsuri. Mamori akan mengikhlaskan menskipun berat. Bagaimana juga Matsuri tipikal gadis yang cantik nan cerdas, selaras dengan Hiruma. Memikirkan hal itu saja mmebuat dada Mamori harus dibuat sesak.

"Bagaimana?" Akaba mulai memecahkan keheningan yang mereka buat setelah sesi memasak usai.

"Sudah lebih baik dari pertama kali." Mamori tersenyum lembut sambil mecicipi hidangan yag telah Akaba buat. Selanjutnya mungkin Akaba harus berlajar mengenai penataan mekanan yang dirasa perlu. Selebihnya masakan Akaba cukup dihitung layak konsumsi. Untuk pemuda seperti Akaba dan juga cita rasa makanan yang dibuat, ini semua sudah lumayan. Juri akan senang pastinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau hampir terlihat jarang bersama Hiruma." Akaba mulai mengambil duduk di meja makan dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersaji.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apakah aneh?" Mamori tetepa melanjutkan sesi makan malam sederhana ini.

"Tentu tidak, hanya saja terlihat anah. Kau tau, kau satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan kapten dan kini melodi kalian terasah aneh." Mamori hanya memutar matanya jengah jikalau Akaba selalu menyangkut pautkan melodi dengan kehidupan. Bukan Mamori merasa aneh dengan frasa yang terucap hanya saja gadis tersebut tak mengerti apa yang Akaba katakan terkadang.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak paham dengan sikap Hiruma akhir-akhir ini." Mamori hanya memandang makanannya yang hanya tinggal beberapa suap saja.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Akaba berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini.

"Entahlah." Mamori bingung harus memulai dari mana dan dirasa ia belum siap untuk bercerita.

"Kau tahu, Aku dan juga Juri terkadang juga pernah bertengkar kecil. Kami menyelesaikannya berdua, diam memang baik. Namun jika kau hanya diam saja masalah tidak akan terselesaikan." Akaba mencoba memeberi saran yag dirasa perlu.

"Apakah Juri akan cemburu jika kau pergi berdua denganku?" Mamori bertanya hati-hati kali ini.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." Akaba hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Tidak?" Mamori mencoba membeo, mengulang kata terakhir yang seolah janggal di dalam benaknya.

"Karena dia percaya kepadaku makanya dia tidak cemburu, lagi pula aku juga tidak berniat mendua." Suapan terakhir Akaba telah usai dan kini keduanya sama-sama diselimuti keheningan.

Ada pikiran yag berkecamuk dalam benak Mamori dan yang pasti ini semua perihal Hiruma Youichi yang mengganggu hati.

.

* * *

.

Kelas terakhir Mamori kali ini berlangsung cepat. Ia segera menuju ruang klub setelah kegiatan membereskan mejanya usai. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan menu apa yang cocok di masak Akaba nanti malam, pun dengan selera makanan yang disukai oleh Juri. Mungkin Mamori bisa berdiskusi dengan Akaba nanti. Tinggal dua hari kagi menuju hari jadi Akaba entah kenapa dapat membuat Mamori bahagia, ia kan merasa bangga jika Akaba dapat memasak makanan yang disukai oleh Juri.

Saat memasuki ruang klub, pemandangan yang Mamori liat adalah kedekatan Hiruma dengan Matsuri; lagi. Lagi dan lagi dada Mamori terasa nyeri. Pemikiran-pemikiran membahagiakan lenyap detik itu juga. Gadis itu nampak malas memasuki ruang klub lebih lanjut, namun suara Hiruma mengintrupsi. Niatnya ia urungkan untuk segera beranjak pergi, nyatanya kini Hiruma menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tolong buatkan kopi, manajer sialan." Ujar Hiruma yang tetap fokus ke layar laptop miliknya. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum seadanya kepada gadis bersurai kecoklatan tersebut.

"Aku bukan pembantumu Hiruma." Meskipun enggan, Mamori tetap berjalan membuatkan Hiruma kopi yang dipesan.

Melihat kembali jam dinding yang mengantung indah. Masih ada dua puluh menit lagi hingga latihan sore ini dimulai. Rasanya Mamori hanya bisa berharap waktu semakin cepat saja. Dua puluh menit yang terasa begitu lambat bagi Mamori kala ia harus menyaksikan kedekatan Hiruma dan juga Matsuri. Tidak bisakah mereka berdua berdiskusi ditempat yang tidak bisa Mamori jangkau saja guna manajer klub _Amefuto_ tersebut tidak mengetahuinya. Mamori berharap akan adanya seorang saja yang datang menuju ruang klub, siapa saja anggota klub yang bisa membuat Mamori tidak bagai orang ketiga seperti ini. Jengah dengan situasi ini, atmosfer diruang klub seolah padat nan sesak bagi Mamori.

Tak berselang lama Yamato datang dan Mamori bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Lihat saja Hiruma yang masih asyik berdiskusi dengan Matsuri perihal tugas yang belum juga tuntas. Bahkan Matsuri harus diboyong menuju ruang klub. Pemadangan yang sungguh membuat Mamori gerah.

"Anezaki-_san_, kudengar dari Karin kini kau sering pergi berdua dengan Akaba-_san_. Kebetulan Karin melihat kalian akhir-akhir ini, dia ragu untuk menyapa mungkin dipikir salah orang." Perkataan Yamato yang keras dapat didengar jelas oleh telinga Hiruma yang sensitif.

"Ah… perkara itu, memang benar kok. Ada apa memangnya?" Mamori bertanya sambil sedikit merapikan ruang klub yang nampak sedikit berantakan tersebut; meskipun tidak terlau parah dirasa.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja kaliankan berbeda jurusan." Gumam Yamato yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Mamori.

"Kita juga berbeda jurusan kau ingat dan kau juga pernah memintaku mengerjakan tugas bersama." Mamori berusaha mengingatkan kembali Yamato perihal perbedaan jurusan bukan kendala.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, Matsuri undur diri manakala jam latiah sore dimulai. Satu persatu anggota klub juga mulai menuju lapangan, pun dengan Mamori juga mulai bersiap mengambil papan dada, _stopwatch_ dan juga peluit yang ia butuhkan. Setelahnya ia segera keluar dari ruang klub hingga ia tak menyadari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang memandanginya sedari tadi.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma Yoichi untuk kesekian kalinya harus kehilangan konsentrasi pada saat latihan berlangsung; ia gagal fokus. Namun tuan Hiruma satu ini terlampau pintar menyembunyikan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Konsentrasinya pecah oleh sosok Mamori. Memang benar tidak terjadi tegur sapa yang berarti darinya untuk Mamori dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Namun bukan berarti pemuda tersebut tidak memperhatikan manajernya itu. Entah sejak kapan ini dimulai, atensi Hiruma selalu terkunci pada Mamori.

Tugasnya terlampai banyak hingga hanya tugas dan tugas yang mendera, Matsuri ―rekan satu kelompoknya saja harus rela ia ajak ke ruang klub guna berdiskusi. Hiruma enggan jika harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini ke apartemennya maupun milik Matsuri. Pun dengan pilihan diruang klub pemandu sorak, terlampau ramai dan Hiruma tidak suka. Jangan berpikir soal perpustakaan karena Hiruma enggan menginjakkan kakinya disana. Matsuri punya cerita lain soal ini.

Akhir-akhir ini bahkan Mamori tidak menyambangi kediamannya sama sekali, entah karena tugas yang menumpuk atau apa Hiruma tak tahu. Namun satu yang dapat membuyarkan konsentrasi Hiruma. Perihal Mamori yang dekat dengan Akaba sang wakil kapten tersebut. Hiruma tak ambil pusing memang, namun semenjak Akaba dekat dengan Mamori, gadis tersebut seolah menjauh darinya dan Hiruma tak suka dengan sikap Mamori yang seperti itu kepadanya. Dia pikir Hiruma apa.

Apalagi perihal ucapan Yamato yang mengatakan jika akhir-akhir ini Mamori tengah jalan berdua dengan Akaba. Padalah disini Hiruma harus menderita dengan tugas yang menumpuk sedangkan gadis tersebut tengah asyik berduaan dengan si rambut merah sialan. Ikkyu hanya memekik ringan manakala Hiruma melemparkan _pass_ terlalu kencang, biksu muda tersebut berpikir jikalau hari ini Hiruma terlampau bersemangat dalam lempar. Dan konsentrasi Hiruma sepenuhnya pecah manakala Mamori tengah tertawa membicarakan sesuatu yang pastinya tak dapat Hiruma jangkau dari jaraknya kini. Masalah yang hingap adalah pusat perhatian Mamori kini adalah Akaba. Mendengus kesal Hiruma segera beranjak sejenak, menenangkan pikiran berkecamuknya perihal Mamori. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya Hiruma rasa.

Mamori segera membagikan minuman isotonik dan juga handuk bersih selepas latihan usai dan arah pandangan Hiruma kini tak lepas dari sosok gadis tersebut. Ia tak menunjukkan atensinya berlebih pada Mamori ―Hiruma hanya curi-curi pandang saja dan enggan harus menatapnya secara langsung. Ini tidak seperti Hiruma. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya kali ini, namun kini Hiruma nampak berbeda. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahkan seorang Anezaki Mamori saja tidak.

"Oy… manajer sialan." Panggilan Hiruma yang begitu khas mendapat sambutan yang baik dari Mamori kala itu yang masih sibuk berkemas.

"Ya Hiruma-_kun_ ada apa?" kini atensi Mamori sepenuhnya tertuju pada Hiruma.

"Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" _Damn._ Hiruma merutuki mulutnya yang berbica aneh itu. Raut wajah Hiruma masih nampak datar memang namun jantungnya tak berdegup seperti biasa.

"Aku ada janji dengan Akaba, mengapa memangnya?" Ujar Mamori polos, ada rasa tak suka dalam diri Hiruma manakala gadis tersebut menyebut nama Akaba dan janji yang mereka buat.

"Tidak, lupakan." Hiruma segera beranjak dan tanya mulai mendera dalam pihak Mamori. Mengapa gerangan kaptennya tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hiruma hanya sarapan seadanya dengan selai dan juga roti, jangan lupakan sekaleng kopi yang biasa ia beli sebelum kegiatan perkuliahan dimulai. Mengenai makan malam ia telah terbiasa membeli di toko makanan terdekat setelah pulang kuliah. Nyaris seperti kegiatan seharinya manakala dulu ia bersekolah di Sekolah menengah atasnya. Perihal Mamori yang tak pernah sambang ke kediamannya tak membuat Hiruma ambil pusing; seharusnya demikian. Namun apa yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah membuka pintu ruang klub sore ini adalah pemandangan yang membuat darahnya naik seketika; nafasnya memburu detik itu. Dihadapannya seorang Akaba Hayato tengah memeluk Anezaki Mamori. Nampak jelas raut bahagia dari Mamori, terang saja Hiruma tak suka.

_Buagh_

Hiruma tak ingat mengapa tangannya menjadi begitu ringan dengan nafas memberat, Akaba tertunduk dengan terbatuk sedangkan Mamori memandanginya tak percaya. Ini semua diluar kehendak Hiruma. Sang menara kontrol hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallooo^^ Chapter 3 udah up eheheh…

Sebenarnya chapter 2 kemarin adalah chapter yang seharusnya aku update minggu lalu, namun berhubung ada kendala jadi ku update beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan chapter 3 sendiri adalah untuk minggu ini :'D

Jika aku tidak sibuk maupun tidak ada kendala maka Chapter berikutnya akan ku update setiap Selasa malam. Tungguin aja yaaa~

Yukkk mari berikan Review untuk chapter kali ini :''D


	4. Chapter 4

_Enigma soal hati_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_Summary : ―__Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar _Manajer-Kapten_ dalam club American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?_

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho._

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

Mamori tidak menyangka dengan pemadangan yang ia lihat baru saja, impulsnya terlampau lambat dalam mencerna. Ia memandang Hiruma tak percaya sedangkan kini Akaba terbatuk karenanya. Nafas Hiruma memberat dan Mamori segera menampar Hiruma detik itu juga. Perihal Hiruma yang tidak sopan terhadap Akaba. Gadis tersebut tak tahu menahu tentang perselisihan apa yang terjadi antara Hiruma dan juga Akaba. Yang pasti dalam benak Mamori, pemuda tersebut tidak bisa tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang tanpa alasan.

"Mengapa kau memukul Akaba-_kun_? Apa salahnya?!" Suara Mamori naik beberapa oktaf, ada nada tak percaya dengan tingkah laku Hiruma sore ini.

"Kau-" Mamori segera memotong ucapan Hiruma dengan menariknya pergi dari ruang klub tersebut. Menghindari keributan yang terjadi lagi. Meninggalkan Akaba yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia terima baru saja.

"Ikut aku." Hiruma tak menolak mana kala Mamori menarik lengannya. Menjauh dari ruang klub. Ada sesuatu antar keduanya yang harus diselesaikan.

Beberapa anggota yang melihat kapten dan juga manajer mereka tersebut hanya dibuat penuh tanya perihal apa. Akaba berusaha mengatakan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Cukup mereka bertiga saja yang mengetahuinya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia mereka. Namun satu yang Akaba lupa, lebam merah di pipinya bukan suatu rahasia yang dapat ia sembunyikan. Setidaknya Akaba telah memikirkan alasan logis bagaimana luka itu ia dapat dan membuat nama Hiruma tetap bersih; lupakan soal insiden kecil baru saja terjadi.

Di pihak Mamori ―setelah keduanya menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara; menyelesaikan semua. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang hinggap antar keduanya. Pun dengan Hiruma maupun Mamori; sikap keras kepala yang timbul. Taman belakang yang begitu sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan keramaian dirasa tepat bagi keduanya untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang hinggap, namun kenyataannya mereka berdua tetap terdiam. Enggan membuka suara.

"Mengapa kau memukul Akaba-_kun_? Apa salahnya?" pertanyaan yang sebelumnya belum terjawab oleh gerangan sang kapten, kini Mamori tanyakan kembali. Tentunya Mamori tak tahu-menahu apa salah rekannya itu hingga Hiruma tega memberinya pukulan dipipi.

"Mengapa kau berpelukan dengan Akaba?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Mamori berikan, Hiruma lebih memilih balik bertanya.

"Apa yang salah? Kau juga biasa memelukku dan tidak ada yang marah bukan? Mengapa kau mempermasalahkan perkara pelukan?" Kali ini Mamori tak habis pikir dengan Hiruma. Dimana letak salah Akaba jikalau pemuda itu memeluk Mamori, terutama raut bahagia yang terpancar dari Akaba yang membuat Mamori juga turut bahagia kala itu. Rencana makan malam Akaba sukses; hanya itu. Sekali lagi apa yang salah.

"Kau." Hiruma menggeram menahan amarah yang mulai hinggap dalam dirinya. Mamori hanya memandang dirinya seolah butuh penjelasan lebih signifikan.

"Aku bahkan tidak marah, kau selalu berdua dengan Matsuri-_san_. Mengapa kau harus marah hanya perkara Akaba!? Mengapa!? jawab aku Hiruma!" Tanpa terasa air mata yang Mamori tahan kini keluar tanpa ia kendalikan, ia membenci dirinya yang lemah seperti ini. Sedangkan Hiruma tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan melihat air mata gadis dihadapannya itu; ia payah.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Lebih baik kita kembali saja." Mamori segera beranjak pergi, mana kala Hiruma tak kunjung memberinya tanggapan yang ia tunggu. Pemuda itu seolah dungu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa tatkala Mamori mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sial!" Hiruma hanya mengumpat pada angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebegitu bodohnya dengan perkara remeh seperti ini. Otak jeniusnya seolah pergi dengan perkara picisan seperti ini.

Ini bukan sosok Hiruma Youichi yang biasanya, yang nampak cerdik dalam menyusun strategi menghadapi lawan. Namun nampak bodoh jika harus menghadapi perkara satu wanita saja. Hiruma hanya memandangi punggung Mamori yang beranjak pergi; menjauh darinya.

Memejamkan mata sejenak guna menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk aneh. Banyak praduga dengan tanya yang menghujam otak jeniusnya kini. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang pasti; ia buntu. Setelah dirasa Hiruma telah kembali menguasai tubuhnya, pemuda bernomor punggung satu itu segera beranjak pergi. Ada latihan sore yang menanti.

Saat sesi latihan sore, baik Mamori dan juga Hiruma sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Perang dingin telah menyelimuti keduanya. Tidak ada yang berani ikut campur perihal sikap kaptennya tersebut, pun dengan Mamori yang enggan berbagi. Setelah Mamori kembali banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri dirinya. Perihal ada apa, dari beberapa rekan klubnya yang bertanya. Mamori hanya tersenyum sekenanya dan mengatakan bukan sesatu yang penting; tentunya ia berbohong dan semuanya tahu. Mereka berpikir jikalau masalah kali ini bukan urusan mereka. Cukup urusan dari orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

Profesional adalah sikap seorang Hiruma Youichi; tentunya iya. Meskipun banyak pikiran berkecamuk dan beberapa kali konsentrasinya pecah. Pemuda tersebut tetap menjalankan sesi latihan seperti biasanya. Seolah tidak ada badai yang baru saja menerpa kehidupannya. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Hiruma tetap melempar _pass_ dengan sempurna, tak terlihat jika kini perasaannya gundah. Pemuda tersebut memang begitu berdedikasi tinggi mengenai klub, lihat saja peragainya yang sama sekali tidak melibatkan emosi pribadi dalam kegiatan klub kali ini. Hanya pelatih yang mengetahu jika sang kapten kehilangan fokus sejak latihan dimulai. Namun bertanya ada apa tentunya bukan opsi yang tepat kali ini. Mengingat ini menyangkut Hiruma Youichi.

Selepas kegiatan klub berakhir, Hiruma segera beranjak pergi dengan tergesa. Dirinya ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut _―_setelah mengganti seragamnya. Mamori hanya melihatnya tanpa berkomentar apapun perihal sikap Hiruma yang berbeda sore ini, meskipun gadis tersebut tahu jika permasalahan ini menyangkut dirinya gadis tersebut seolah tak peduli; ia lelah dengan sikap Hiruma. Akaba yang seolah menjadi orang ketiga diantara keduanya mulai merasa tidak enak hati. Namun Mamori meyakinkan Akaba jika ini semua bukanlah salah pemuda tersebut. Hiruma saja yang terlalu kekanakan dikata. Namun Akaba tahu jika sejak sore tadi Mamori tak fokus dalam mencatat poin dan pemuda itu tahu, gerangan siapa yang menyebabkan sang manajer seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Malam ini Musashi harus dibuat heran dengan tingkah rekannya satu ini. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Hiruma, ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat Hiruma seolah kacau sepert ini. Musashi sangat tahu jika Hiruma selalu memiliki seribu langkah terdepan. Pemuda yang hampir tak pernah kalah berjudi itu kini seolah memiliki masalah yang begitu pelik untuk dihadapi. Terang saja bagaimana tadi sore Hiruma mengajaknya keluar. Beruntung Musashi tengah senggang, jika tidak ia tak yakin dapat menerima ajakan rekannya tersebut.

Ini sudah gelas kelima dari sesi minum Hiruma dan masih terlihat jika pemuda tersebut tidak ingin berhenti. Masih ingin lagi dan lagi. Musashi segera menyuruh rekannya tesebut berhenti. Ia tidak ingin jika Hiruma akan mengalami kecelakaan dalam berkendara disaat pemuda tersebut akan pulang nanti. Hiruma hanya memandang sinis kearahanya, mana kala Musashi melarang Hiruma meneguk gelas keenam miliknya. Hey, bagaimana juga Musashi yang akan khawatir jikalau Hiruma tidak dapat pulang dengan selamat malam ini. Sedangkan Hiruma ia bersikap acuh tak acuh perihal sikap Musashi kepadanya.

"Hentikan, kau masih ada kelas besok. Ini bukan akhir pekan." Kali ini Musashi mengancam, ia benar-benar tak ingin jika Hiruma melebihi batas. Meskipun Musashi tahu jika Hiruma tipe kuat minum, tapi sekali lagi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminum minuman beralkohol sebanyak mungkin; malam ini.

"Apa pedulimu." Hiruma menampik lengan Musashi dengan melanjutkan minumnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah lantaran mabuk namun kesadarannya masih dapat ia kendalikan penuh. Hiruma hanya ingin melepas keluh kesahnya disini dan ia tak ingin mendengar larangan Musashi.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, aku rekanmu. Bagaimana jika kau mengalami kecelakaan pada saat berkendara nanti." Musashi menatap tajam Hiruma dan pemuda tersebut tak gentar.

"Cerewet, kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari pada manajer sialan itu." gumam Hiruma, ia melihat kembali jam tangannya. Menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pantas saja alunan musik mengalun semakin keras dan atmosfir disini semakin sesak. Satu yang pasti, Hiruma tak peduli pada sekumpulan gadis yang menggodanya. Ia tak ingin bermain dengan para wanita murahan itu.

"Ada apa dengamu? Apa ini menyangkut Anezaki?" Tanya Musashi menyelidik, tidak mungkin Hiruma datang ke klub malam tanpa kejelasan. Musahsi bertanya dalam diam, hal apa yang dapat membuat Hiruma seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Hiruma sarkas dan Musashi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis; dirasa ia tepat sasaran.

"Apa Anezaki mencampakkanmu hingga kau seperti ini." Gurau Musashi yang hempir ditanggapi serius oleh Hiruma. Pemuda berperawakan lebih tua dari umurnya itu tidak menduga dengan reaksi yang Hiruma berikan kepadanya.

"Sekali lagi kau membicarakan Anezaki, kau tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup." Ancam Hiruma dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Sedangkan Musashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah bodoh rekannya tersebut. Ia tak menyangka hanya perkara wanita, Hiruma bisa jadi seperti ini; suatu momen langkah.

"Jika kau memang tak ingin Anezaki lepas dari genggamanmu, maka ikat saja dia." Musashi mencoba memberi masukan yang dirasa perlu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Hiruma dan juga Mamori sedari mereka SMA. Keduanya dekat memang, namun tiada ikatan yang pasti antara keduanya. Musashi tak habis pikir dengan kisah kedunya yang nampak kelabu; tak hitam maupun putih; tak jelas.

"Kau pikir dia barang apa?" Hiruma mendengus kesal dengan kata yang Musashi lontarkan.

"Suatu ikatan perihal hubungan, aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh yang kupikirkan Hiruma," Ujar Muashi sambil melirik rekannya tersebut. "Lagi pula kau nampak lelah, lebih baik kau segera beranjak pergi dari sini." Musashi hanya tak ingin jika semakin malam Hiruma akan semakin larut dalam keadaan ini. Cukup sampai disini saja.

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu, orang tua sialan." Hiruma hanya mendengus dengan keras perihal saran yang Musashi berikan kepadanya. Pemuda tersebut lalu beranjak pergi setelah membayar beberapa minuman beralkohol yang ia pesan. Sedangkan Musashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, tingkah Hiruma sungguh kekanakan meskipun kini umur kedua hampir menginjak kepala dua.

Pemuda pemilik kontruksi Takekura itu hanya berharap, semoga Hiruma dapat pulang dengan selamat dan baik-baik saja. Sedikit ragu memang dengan keadaan Hiruma kali ini. Namun Musashi Yakin, Hiruma dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ingat siapa sang tuan Hiruma Youichi yang begitu mandiri.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini terasa berat bagi Mamori untuk melangkahkan kakinya barang untuk menuju ke kampusnya guna menimba ilmu. Hari ini Mamori tidak memiliki banyak kelas memang, namun enggan masih menghinggapi. Masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam benak gadis tersebut, perihal kemarin dan juga perihal Hiruma. Mamori tak akan siap jikalau ia bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut. Sedari pagi gadis tersebut berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Hiruma. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti; kendati ia tak siap.

Juri mengiriminya pesan pagi hari, gadis tersebut ingin bertemu Mamori. Terang saja Mamori bertanya mengapa. Ada perasaan was-was jikalau Juri bertanya perkara pipi Akaba yang memerah. Seusai latihan kemarin Mamori segera meminta maaf kepada Akaba, meskipun keduanya tahu pihak yang bersalah akan sukar untuk meminta maaf; keduanya mengerti. Dan Mamori seolah telah berbaikan dengan Hiruma, meskipun kenyataannya tidak demikian adanya.

Sekali lagi Hiruma sama sekali tidak memberi penjelasan kepada Mamori. Pemuda tersebut bahkan langsung pergi meninggalkan klub setelah mengganti pakaian. Tanpa pamit dan sapa ia melengang pergi, kehadiaran Mamori seolah tak ada dalam dunianya. Sekali lagi masalah keduanya bertambah.

Mamori menunggu Juri di kafetaria terdekat dengan kampusnya dan Juri setuju. Juri berkata ini rahasia antar wanita dan Akaba tidak akan terlibat didalam pertemuan mereka berdua. Rasa cemas semakin kentara, Mamori berharap Juri menanyakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja dan semoga Akaba juga tidak bercerita mengenai insiden kemarin.

Lima menit menunggu dan Juri datang dengan setelan kasul bergaya retro yang begitu kentara ―itu Sawai Juri. Mamori melambaikan tangannya guna memberi tahu dimana letak duduk keduanya. Sengaja dibagian paling dekat jendela agar mereka bisa melihat suasana kota. Alunan musik jazz mengalun perlahan, suasana kafetaria yang begitu pas untuk gaya remaja kekinian. Mereka berdua memesan, dua buah minuman dan dua buah camilan. _Smoothie Milk_ untuk keduanya dengan pamilihan cake yang berbeda. Sudah pasti Mamori memilih _Cream puff_ meskipun ini bukan toko Kariya ―langganannya.

"Jadi kau yang mengajari Akaba memasak?" Juri mencoba membuka percakapan diantara keduanya setelah salam pertemuan yang terjadi antar wanita.

"Apa dia bercerita banyak denganmu?" Mamori mulai berharap semoga percakapan ini hanya sekedar kelas memasak Akaba saja.

"Tentunya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan membuat makanan yang aku suka kemarin malam dan lagi meskipun ada menu yang nampak lebih hitam, kuhargai perjuangannya." Juri tertawa membayangakan kembali menu-menu apa saja yang Akaba masak untuknya kemarin malam ―saat hari jadi keduanya. Ada ayam panggang beraroma gurih yang Juri suka.

"Akaba-_kun_ tidak buruk dalam memasak, ia hanya payah soal memotong. Selebihnya ia cukup terampil," Mamori meminum sedikit _Smoothie_ _milk_ yang ia pesan saat pesanan keduanya telah datang. "Bagaimana acara kalian kemarin?"

"Baik, sangat baik. Terima kasih kau membuat semuanya istimewa." Ujar Juri sambil mencoba mencicipi _cake_ yang ia pesan.

"Kau tahu, ini semua rancana Akaba-_kun_. Aku hanya mengajarinya dasar memasak saja, selebihnya Akaba-_kun_ sendiri yang mengatur. Bahkan ia meminjam beberapa buku resepku." Mereka bedua tertawa bersama, membayangkan perjuangan yang telah Akaba lakukan guna perayaan hari jadi yang sederhana namun membekas bagi keduanya.

"Bagaimana cara Akaba mengajakmu menjadi guru memasaknya?" Juri penasaran kali ini.

"Akaba-_kun_ sendiri yang meminta, bahkan aku bertanya apa Juri tidak akan cemburu jika kita berdua seperti ini? Dan Akaba-_kun_ menjawab mungkin iya mungkin tidak." Mamori mencoba memutar memorinya saat Akaba memintanya menjadi guru memasak pemuda tersebut.

"Akaba benar, mana mungkin aku cemburu dengamu. Lagipula berkatmu aku bisa menikmati masakan Akaba yang tidak terlalu buruk," Juri hanya tersenyum sambil perlahan menghabiskan pesanananya. "Seharunya aku juga bertanya, apa Hiruma-_san_ tidak cemburu melihat kedekatamu dengan Akaba?"

"Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori membeo, ia tidak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dan juga Hiruma. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Tentunya, Hiruma siapa lagi yang kita berdua kenal." Juri hanya mengira jika Hiruma dan juga Mamori memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Selayaknya ia dan juga Akaba.

"Kurasa tidak." Ujar Mamori sambil memaksakan senyumannya dan untunglah Juri tidak menyadari keganjilan tersebut.

Tidak mungkinkah Hiruma cemburu dengan Akaba. Mamori tidak habis pikir, namun jikalau pemuda tersebut tidak cemburu mengapa Hiruma memukul keras pipi Akaba saat latihan kemarin sore. Mamori terhenyak, mungkinkah Hiruma cemburu. Namun dirasa tidak, ia dan juga Hiruma tidak memiliki hubungan apapun; yang lebih dari teman. Jadi, untuk apa harus merasa cemburu; mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Juri dan Mamori bercengkrama banyak, mengenai ini dan itu. percakapan antar dua wanita yang dapat mencakup apa pun. Bahkan kini keduanya membahas gaya _fashion _masa kini yang tengah popular dikalangan remaja sepertinya. Dan tidak terasa keduanya terhanyut dalam percakapan yang dirasa menyenangkan tersebut, hanya perkara wanita. Satu yang Mamori syukuri ―Juri tak membahas masalah pipi Akaba; sama sekali tidak.

.

* * *

.

Mamori yang berdoa semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan Hiruma, seolah didengar oleh Tuhan. Lihat saja kini, tak biasanya kapten tersebut bolos latihan. Bahkan banyak anggota klub yang bertanya kepada Momori mengenai Hiruma. Terang saja Mamori menjawab tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui keadaan Hiruma sekarang. Semuanya nampak lancar saja kini. Seolah ketidak hadiran Hiruma bukan masalah, latihan tetap berlanjut. Meskipun banyak yang mempertanyakan alasan dibalik bolosnya Hiruma. Bahkan seorang Agon pun bertanya mengenai rivalnya tersebut. Hiruma Youichi ―pemuda yang giat berlatih; pikir seluruh anggota demikian. Maka saat ia tidak hadir dalam sesi latihan sore ini, banyak praduga yang berkecamuk mengenai keadaan Hiruma.

Mamori sedikit cemas dengan kabar Hiruma, namun hati kecilnya seolah meyakinkan diri Mamori bahwa kaptennya tersebut baik-baik saja. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hiruma bukan pemuda yang akan lari dari masalah. Ada satu dua praduga mengenai keadaan Hiruma dalam benak Mamori, mungkinkah pemuda tersebut sakit. Mamori berpikir demikian karena ia hafal betul tabiat kawannya tersebut. Hiruma tidak akan pernah berkata sakit mesikipun ia mengalaminya. Mamori benar-benar berharap kini semoga Hiruma tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hati kecilnya dibuat cemas oleh Hiruma kini.

.

* * *

.

Hari berlalu dan kini Mamori memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya. Kelas terakhirnya berakhir di siang hari, ia memiliki waktu lebih sebelum melaksanakan latihan sore. Gadis tersebut memilih menghabiskan harinya menuju kafetaria terdekat ―tempatnya dan juga Juri beberapa hari yang lalu. Memesan menu yang sama dan memakannya seorang diri kini, sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalun memenuhi isi ruangan; Mamori tehanyut. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghampiri Mamori. Matsuri Hoshina ―yang Mamori kenal sebagai kapten tim pemandu sorak dan juga rekan Hiruma beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ah, Anezaki-_san_. Boleh aku duduk disini?" ujar Matsuri dan Mamori hanya mengangguk; mempersilahkan.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya, dua hari terakhir Hiruma-_san_ tidak masuk kelas terhitung dari kemarin. Memangnya ada apa?" Matsuri segera meralat ucapan mana kala Mamori memandangnya tidak biasa. "Maaf aku hanya ingin tahu, karena yang kutahu kau yang paling dekat dengan Hiruma-_san_."

"Mengapa kau mengira aku yang paling dekat dengan Hiruma-_kun_?" _Smoothie_ yang Mamori pesan telah tandas sebagian, gadis terebut ingin tahu mengenai praduga Matsuri.

"Karena kau kekasihnya." Matsuri tidak dapat melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Mamori mana kala seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanan Matsuri.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" Mamori tak menyangka jikalau Matsuri juga menduganya sebagai kekasih Hiruma.

"Kau tahu, bahkan saat kami diskusi di ruang klub kalian. Hiruma-_san_ beberapa kali mencuri pandang darimu, seolah memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Oh… ayolah ia terlalu proktektif bukan." Mamori hanya tersenyum ringan dengan nada bicara Matsuri yang bercerita perkara Hiruma.

"Ia tidak menghubungiku beberapa hari terakhir, aku tidak tau bagaimana keadannya kini." Ungkap Mamori jujur.

"Kekasihku bahkan tidak sampai segitunya denganku, meskipun aku berada diruangan yang sama dengannya." Matsuri segera menyeruput minumannya saat pesanan tersebut datang

"Eh… kekasih?" Tentu saja Mamori tidak menyangka jika Matsuri telah memiliki kekasih sebelumya. Merutuki kebodohan Mamori yang berpikir Matsuri masih sendiri; dirasa tidak mungkin. Dilihat kembali dari tampilan Matsuri ―baik postur tubuh muapun wajahnya yang ayu tidak mungkin lelaki tidak tertarik kepadanya.

"Tentu, ia bahkan salah satu anggota klub yang sama denganmu." Ungkap Matsuri tanpa beban. Dipihak Mamori ia bertanya, siapa gerangan yang menjadi kekasih dari dari kapten pemandu sorak ini.

"Siapa memangnya?" Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut ingin tahunya kini dan Matsuri hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis beriris safir tersebut.

"Si nomor punggung dua." Matsuri berkata tanpa baban; lagi. Mamori mulai mengingat siapa pemuda di klubnya yang memilki nomor punggung dua. Ada satu jawaban yang membuat Mamori terbelalak seketika; ia terkejut tiada kira. Mengenai gerangan yang mereka bicarakan tersebut.

"A-agon-_kun_?" Ujar Mamori mecoba memastikan kembali, ia takut salah menyebut. Dan yang ia dapat adalah cekikikan ringan dari Matsuri.

"Tentu." Jawaban yang terkesan lugas itu seolah membenarkan semuanya. Mamori mencoba mencari benang merah antara Matsuri dan Agon. Ia dapat. Otak cerdasnya berfungsi secara cepat kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa Mamori tidak menyadari jika Matsuri tengah dekat dengan Agon. Bahkan pemuda berambut gimbal tersebut yang meyakinkan Mamori jika hubungan Hiruma dan juga Matsuri hanya sebatas relasi rekan kelompok saja; tidak lebih. Diantara pemuda yang lain seolah Agonlah yang paling dekat dengan gadis bersurai coklat tersebut. Mamori tidak menyangka jika kekasih Matsuri adalah rekan satu klubnya; terlebih itu Agon.

"Kau seolah sangat terkejut." Matsuri hanya ternyemum ringan melihat raut Mamori.

"Tentunya, aku tidak menyangka Agon-_kun_ adalah kekasihmu. Kau tahu dia tipikal orang yang sangat keras dan sering bergonta-ganti wanita." Mamori tidak akan mengatakan jika Agon sangat mesum juga, tidak hanya Agon seorang jika menyangkut klub yang isinya hampir kaum adam semua itu. Bahkan tak jarang Mamori menemukan majalah dewasa saat ia membersihkan ruang klub, kendati bertumpuk besama majalah _sport_ mingguan.

"Aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana bisa berakhir dengan pemuda sepertinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana sikap Agon," Dan Mamori hanya menggangguk paham dengan apa yang Matsuri maksud. "Lantas bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hiruma-_san_, aku tahu dia pemuda yang sulit ditaklukkan dan kau berhasil."

"E-entahlah." Mamori tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana kini. Ia merasa tidak tahu menahu perkara hatinya dan juga Hiruma.

"Jika kau bertemu Hiruma sampaikan salamku kepadanya, dan tolong ingatkan dia jika besok ia harus presentasi. Aku tidak mau mendapat nilai buruk karenanya." Matsuri mulai memakan hidangan yang tersaji. Menghabiskan pesanan yang ia pilih.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencoba menemuinya nanti." Ujar Mamori, sepertinya gadis tersebut ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hiruma. Ia tidak ingin hubungan keduanya semakin renggang.

Selepas dari kegiatan klub Mamori telah berencana akan menjenguk kaptennya tersebut ke kediamannya ―yang akhir-akhir ini jarang Mamori kunjungi. Gadis tersebut berharap masalahnya dengan Hiruma akan cepat terselesaikan. Untuk kali ini, Mamori menurunkan egonya demi sang _quaterback_ itu.

.

* * *

.

Saat dirasa telah membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang Mamori butuhkan di _minimarket_ terdekat, lekas saja gadis tersebut menuju apartemen Hiruma. Mamori hanya menduga jika kulkas Hiruma kosong. Mengenal Hiruma beberapa tahun terakhir membuat Mamori tahu bagaimana sikap dari pemuda tersebut. Tentunya Hiruma akan lebih memilih menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli makanan cepat saji dari pada ia harus memasak sendiri, lain cerita jika Mamori sambang.

Memikirkan Hiruma entah mengapa membuat Mamori rindu dengan sosok pemuda tersebut. Gadis tersebut seolah telah memaafkan apa yang telah Hiruma lakukan. Melupakan perkara yang menimpa antar keduanya. Menganggap hubungan keduanya kini seolah baik-baik saja; tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran besar.

Petang mulai menghiasi dan lampu kota mulai menyala terang. Kini Mamori tepat berada didepan apartemen dari kaptennya tersebut. Mamori mengerutkan dari mana kala apartemen tersebut terkunci. Tentunya Mamori yang sering mengunjungi kediaman pemuda bermarga Hiruma itu begitu hafal dengan nomor pin untuk membuka pintu Hiruma.

Saat pintu terbuka pun hanya gelap yang mendominasi, gadis tersebut segara beranjak menuju dapur guna memasukkan bahan makan yang telah ia beli sebelumnya kedalam kulkas. Mamori melipat dahinya kembali, seolah tiada penghuni lain di apartemen Hiruma selain dirinya dan Mamori mulai melangkah mencari gerangan sang pemilik apartemen. Nihil. Mamori tak dapat menemukan Hiruma dimanapun. Ia tak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari.

Mengelilingi seisi apartemen guna mencari dan hasilnya percuma; Hiruma tidak ada. Ruangan apartemen yang biasanya nampak bersih ―jika Mamori datang itu nampak berantakan. Gadis tersebut tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu malas dalam membersihkan tempat tinggalnya itu. Tujuan Mamori satu ―ia harus menemukan dimana Hiruma berada. Tak peduli apartemen yang selayaknya kapal pecah itu.

Telepon genggamnya bergetar, sesorang menelpon. Ada nama Musashi dilayar. Segera saja Mamori mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Meskipun tanya mendera dalam benaknya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa Musashi-_kun_?"

'…'

"Hiruma-_kun_ tidak bersamaku kini." Mamori mulai was-was saat nama Hiruma terucap dari magnum 60 yard tersebut.

'…'

"R-rumah sakit? Benarkah?"

'…'

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku." Mamori segera menutup panggilan tersebut.

Gadis itu nampak tergesa saat meninggalkan apartemen Hiruma; yang sebelumnya tak lupa ia kunci. Musashi berkata bahwa dia melihat Hiruma seperti memasuki rumah sakit sore ini; dengan tubuh penuh luka ―menjawab pertanyaan mengapa apartemen Hiruma kosong. Lantas saja Mamori terkejut oleh kabar tersebut dan kini gadis bersurai _auburn _itu segera menuju rumah sakit dengan doa yang terapal dari mulutnya. Berharap Hiruma tidak mengalami masalah besar.

.

.

To be Continued

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallooo^^ akhirnya cerita ini update ehehe…

Maaf, di chapter dua kemarin yang request agar cerita sedikit lebih panjang dan baru bisa digarap di chapter empat T.T karena chapter tiga telah ku ketik dan bingung cara ngembangin biar panjang eheheh… semoga ini terasa ya panjangnya T.T meskipun aku gak yakin T.T /iyatauinimasihpendek/

Anyway, sepertinya chapter depan adalah chapter final yang kubuat full HiruMamo T.T merasa bersalah karena tag HiruMamo tapi interaksi keduanya kurang di beberapa chapter ini/MAAP :'D/ mau gimana lagi, tuntutan cerita diotak dapetnya gini :'D

Dan seperti biasa, tolong tuliskan review kalian mengenai chapter kali ini~


	5. Chapter 5

_Enigma soal hati_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_Summary : ―__Dunia pun tahu, jika relasi keduanya lebih dari sekedar _Manajer-Kapten_ dalam club American Football. Lalu mengapa mereka seolah berkata tidak demikian rupa?_

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho._

* * *

.

Chapter 5

.

Hiruma Youichi―mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali guna membiasakan temaram cahaya yang dirasa asing bagi mata. Aroma karbol ―sejenis desinfektan untuk meminimalisir pertumbuhan kuman pun bakteri, menjadi feromon terkuat yang dapat ia cium; kesimpulan yang ia dapat ini rumah sakit. Iris _emerald_nya menelusuri ruangan yang tengah ia tempati dan menemukan seorang gadis kini tengah tertidur disampingnya. Pemuda tersebut tak yakin gadis yang sedang tertidur itu merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya itu. Anezaki Mamori yang semalaman berjaga untuk sang pemuda. Hiruma menatap intensif yang tentunya tak disadari oleh Mamori.

Tak berselang lama pintu terbuka, bukan dokter dengan jas putih yang memasuki ruangan; pun dengan suster ―itu Musashi. Masih dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan, hingga dirasa Hiruma hafal bagaimana gayanya. Berjalan mendekat sambil mengorek telinga; tipikal gaya sang pemuda. Hiruma tak bergeming di tempat. Ia tak bisu, hanya mengawasi gelagat yang Musashi lakukan saja. Keduanya masih terdiam, pandangan Hiruma telah teralihkan dari Mamori semenjak Musashi datang tanpa ketukan.

"Anezaki menungguimu semalaman." Hiruma terdiam, namun tak bisa dibohongi atensinya tertuju pada sang gadis. Secara diam-diam. Ia hanya tak ingin Musashi melihat gelagatnya.

Hening menyelimuti, kedua lelaki tersebut lebih memilih bungkam dari pada memulai obrolan yang dirasa perlu. Hiruma tak menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan, pun dengan Musashi yang tak bertanya mengenai hal tersebut. Dirasa itu semua tak penting kini. Lenguhan halus membuat keheningan terpecahkan, Mamori mengusap matanya membiasakan bias cahaya yang menerpa. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Mamori memandang Hiruma yang telah tersadar. Tak dapat dipungkiri ada raut lega terpatri dalam elok ayu sang dara.

"Kau sudah sadar, Youichi-_kun_?" Gadis tersebut mecoba bertanya dan Hiruma hanya diam saja. Musashi lebih memilih keluar ruangan; tak ingin menganggu kedekatan kedua rekannya itu. bahkan sebelum Mamori menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bagiamana keadaanmu?" Mamori bertanya; lagi. Hiruma diam membisu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Mamori memandang Hiruma. Namun tak sebaliknya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Untuk pertama kali semenjak ia sadar, Hiruma membuka suara.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Ungkap Mamori jujur. Dipikir percuma mengarang cerita.

Tak berselang lama dokter datang memeriksa Hiruma. Pemuda tersebut yakin ini semua ulah Musashi yang keberadaannya tak terlihat semenjak beberapa menit lalu. Bahkan Mamori tak menyadari sejak kapan Musashi pergi; pikir Hiruma. Setelah memeriksa luka yang Hiruma terima dokter menyimpulkan keadaan. Mamori mendengarkan dengan seksama, lain dengan Hiruma yang lebih memilih acuh tak acuh. Seperti biasa ―bagi Hiruma luka yang ia dapat seolah sudah biasa. Ingat, Hiruma adalah atlet _American Football_; terbiasa menerima luka baik latihan maupun pertandingan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan seperti ini, You." Setelah dokter muda tersebut pergi, sekali lagi Mamori bertanya. Meskipun Mamori tahu pemuda tersebut lebih memilih bungkam.

"Youichi_-kun_, aku ada di sini. Tidak bisakah kau mengacuhkanku sedikit saja?" gadis belia itu hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya, Hiruma hanya meliriknya sekilas. Lagi pula ia tak pernah menyuruh sang gadis untuk khawatir kepadanya; pikir Hiruma.

"Pulanglah." Hati Mamori mencelos seketika mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia tak suka Hiruma seolah tengah membangun dinding di antara keduanya.

"Aku akan merawatmu hingga kau sembuh." Putus Mamori final, tak peduli pemuda tersebut akan menerima maupun menolak.

"Terserah." Dan Hiruma lebih memilih untuk tidur sambil memunggungi gadis tersebut. Sekali lagi Mamori hanya memandangi kaptennya tersebut dengan diam.

Bagaimana bisa Mamori meninggalkan Hiruma dengan keadaanya kini. Tak kritis memang, namun kondisinya cukup membuat Mamori cemas sedari kemarin sore. Ada delapan jahitan dikepala dan lengan kanannya yang hampir patah ―yang kini tengah di gips untuk sementara waktu. Kakinya memang mengalami luka lecet dan sedikit ruam kebiruan. Dokter mengatakan agar Hiruma tidak menggunakan lengannya yang lebih dominan tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Pun dengan tidak menggunkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan. Hiruma mendecih syarat kesehatannya terlalu banyak.

Ingatan Mamori berputar ke masa lalu, melintasi kepingan memori yang ia simpan. Mengingat kembali lengan kaptennya pernah dipatahkan oleh _lineman_ Hakushuu Dinosaurs ―Rikiya Gaou. Gadis tersebut ingat tatkala ia menangis saat mengobati kaptennya tersebut, sang kapten yang tengah bertanding hanya menggunakan andrenalin manakala lengan kanannya patah. Semua itu terlintas begitu saja, menyegarkan kembali ingatan Mamori pada hari itu.

Mamori ingat saat Hiruma berakting seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Sang kapten harus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat saat pertandingan berlangsung. Lihatlah kini bagaimana keadaan sang komandan itu; lemah tak berdaya. Hati Mamori mengiba; ia tak kuasa. Selama beberapa tahun mengenal Hiruma gadis tersebut tahu, Hiruma adalah hipokrit ulung. Sang joker yang selalu menyembunyikan sesutu, pun dengan rasa sakit, senang maupun sedih. Meskipun raut senang akibat menang pertandinngan tak ia sembunyikan secara besar.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini Mamori menelpon Matsuri ―setelah meminta nomor gadis tersebut kepada Agon. Mengatakan jika Hiruma tidak bisa masuk kelas hari ini. Mamori hanya berujar jika semalam Hiruma kecelakaan saat tengah mengendarai motor miliknya dan Matsuri memaklumi. Keadaan Hiruma yang tengah berbaring di rumah sakit menjadi berita dikalangan klub _Amefuto_. Banyak ucapan lekas sembuh yang diterima, namun Hiruma hanya menghiraukan saja. Seperti biasa ia tak peduli. Sesekali ia mencibir Mamori yang kelewat overprotektif, berkatnya kini dunia seolah tahu; Hiruma tengah berbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sekali lagi Hiruma tak suka.

Mamori tahu, merawat Hiruma tidak mudah. Gadis tersebut lebih memilih merawat 'adik lelaki'nya ―Kobayakawa Sena daripada harus merawat Hiruma. Sepuluh kali lebih susah. Pemuda tersebut bisa menjadi sangat cerewet jika Mamori melakukan kesalahan. Reaksi Mamori hanya mengelus dada semoga ia sabar menghadapi sikap Hiruma satu ini. Berdebat dengan sang komandan saat ini adalah opsi terkahir yang Mamori pilih; selagi bisa.

Terhitung sudah dua hari Hiruma dirawat dirumah sakit dan Mamori selalu datang berkunjung ―seusai kegiatan klub. Membawakan data-data perkembangan pemain, maupun membawa permen karet rasa mint kesukaan sang kapten. Satu yang selalu Hiruma ingatkan kepada Mamori, ia ta ingin anggota klub menjengguknya; menganggapnya sakit. Hiruma lebih memilih ia dianggap membolos dari pada harus dikasihani, Mamori mau tidak mau harus setuju dengan 'nasehat' tersebut. Akaba bertanya bagaimana kabar Hiruma dan Mamori menjawab sedanya. Sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan Hiruma baik-baik saja agar Akaba tidak menjadikan beban pikiran. Akaba sedikit merasa bersalah, namun Mamori meyakinkan itu semua bukan salah Akaba.

Hiruma mengatakan ia mati bosan selama disana dan Mamori memarahinya manakala pemuda itu akan mencabut selang infusnya. Dua puluh empat jam sehari dan Hiruma menghabiskannya dengan berbaring di ranjang; sungguh perbuatan yang membosankan. Kakinya mulai membaik, namun tetap saja jalannya masih tertatih. Berbagai ceramah Mamori lontarkan; meskipun ia tahu itu percuma.

Sesi makan malam tiba dan Hiruma tak suka. Ia bukannya tak suka dengan makanan yang tersaji; meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hiruma hanya tidak suka sikap overprotektif Mamori yang tertuju padanya. Mamori selalu memaksa Hiruma memakan makanannya, tak jarang Mamori menyuapinya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kesusahannya gadis tersebut dalam menyuapi sang kapten. Hiruma bisa makan sendiri dan Mamori tak percaya. Gadis tersebut terlalu enggan untuk percaya kata-kata dari Hiruma. Mamori hanya tak yakin saja dengan keadaan Hiruma. Meski ia tahu, lengan Hiruma tak separah waktu itu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu You." Ujar Mamori sambil menyuapinya. Jika saja ada seseorang yang melihat sang kapten yang tidak berdaya seperti ini tengah disuapi, siapa saja yang tertawa akan Hiruma tembak seketika.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri manajer sialan." Geram Hiruma menahan kesal bercampur malu.

"Aku tidak percaya, sudahlah cepat buka mulutmu." Mau tak mau Hiruma hanya menuruti apa yang Mamori katakan dan Hiruma percaya gadis itu tak akan memberinya tambahan macam-macam pada menu makan malamnya itu.

"Nah akhirnya selesai, sekarang waktunya kau minum obat." Hiruma hanya menerima semua perhatian Mamori yang tertuju kepada tersebut dengan biasa, ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Satu yang pasti; ia tak berusaha menolak kehadiran Mamori.

"Apa kau akan bersikap seperti ini kepada anggota yang lain?" ujar Hiruma sinis saat ia selesai meminum obat yang diberikan untuknya.

"T-tentu saja, kenapa memangnya?" Mamori balik bertanya. Nampan makan Hiruma telah ia taruh di nakas terdekat sebelumnya.

"Dengan semua lelaki di klub?" Hiruma bertanya seolah mengintimidasi dan Mamori merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" Tantang Mamori yang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ada raut penasaran dalam pihak gadis tersebut, terutama semenjak insiden Akaba beberapa hari lalu.

"Jika aku mengatakan iya, apa semuanya akan berubah." Hiruma mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan santai. Mamori terbelalak olehnya; tak memprediksi ucapan Hiruma. Otaknya kini seolah lambat mencerna setiap untai kata sang pemuda.

Ini bukan seperti Hiruma biasanya yang dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan segala perasaan yang mendera. Hiruma tak peduli, ia hanya tak suka dengan perasaan yang tengah ia alami dan ingin ini semua segera berakhir. Ia ingin mencari jawaban dari segala teka-teki dalam hatinya kini. Mencari alasan terlogis yang berusaha ia dapat. Enigma apa yang tengah menghantui; membuatnya tak nyaman. Membuat otaknya yang jenius seolah tak berguna. Ingin segalanya cepat terjawab; Hiruma tergesa.

"Benarkah?" Mamori mencoba memastikan, yang ia terima hanya diam. Keheningan meenyelimuti.

Segera saja Mamori memeluk pemuda tersebut, sebuah tindakan yang tak terprediksi oleh keduanya; baik Hiruma maupun Mamori. Hiruma tak menyangka setelah berujar demikan Mamori akan memeluknya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kini; payah. Pun dengan Mamori yang tak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi dengan memeluk Hiruma tersebut. Aksi dan reaksi seolah tak sinkron, melupakan segala bentuk hukum alam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hiruma tak tahu harus bagaimana kini, otak jeniusnya seolah disfungsi. Kedua orang remaja yang tak mengenal kisah romansa kini berusaha mencari.

Mamori segera menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Hiruma. Pipinya bersemu merah; ia malu. Tindakan yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan. Gadis tersebut hanya meremas kain bajunya kuat-kuat ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa kini. Ia terlampau malu untuk hanya sekedar menatap Hiruma. Semuanya di luar kendali sang gadis, seolah neuronnya tengah bergerak sendiri tanpa ia perintah.

Dengan lengan kirinya yang baik-bak saja Hiruma kembali membawa Mamori kedalam pelukannya. Mamori hanya terdiam atas tindak-tanduk sang pemuda; menerima segalanya dalam diam. Membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Mamori terhenyak seketika; tak menyangka. Otaknya tertatih dalam mencerna.

"Tentu aku cemburu, jika kau dekat dengan pemuda lain." Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruma melepas topeng ekspresi yang selau ia sembunyikan itu. Ia berusaha jujur kali ini.

Hanya kepada gadis bermarga Anezaki ia merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Hiruma tak menampik jika kini ia jujur. Mamori hanya mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar pengakuan jujur Hiruma, ia berharap semoga ini bukan lelucon semata. Ia tak suka jikalau Hiruma hanya mempermainkannya seperti biasa, untuk kali ini Mamori berharap Hiruma jujur kepadanya. Berharap itu semua adalah ucapan tulus sang kapten. Bukan lelucon semata.

"Kekekekeke… liat wajah anehmu itu manajer sialan." Hiruma tertawa keras, memecahkan momen serius yang terbangun antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Mou… Youichi-_kun_." Kesal tentunya, bagaimana perasanya dipermainkan oleh pemuda bernomor punggung satu itu. Hiruma hanya berkelakar keras. Seperti biasanya, tawa iblisnya menggema.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Mamori segera beranjak, ia tak tahan dengan situasi aneh seperi ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur Hiruma hidup-hidup.

Sebelah tangah Hiruma menahan manakala sang dara beranjak. Mamori mengerutkan dahi bertanya; mengapa Hiruma masih menahannya. Dipihak Mamori ia tidak suka bagaimana cara Hiruma bercanda; ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak. Perasaannya yang tulus bagi sang kapten itu bukan lelucon semata dan dengan santainya Hiruma Youichi mempermainkannya. Tanpa terasa air mata Mamori jatuh tanpa ia duga, likuid itu membahasi pipinya tanpa ia duga. Jemari kasar Hiruma mencoba menghapus air mata tersebut dari wajah ayu manajernya. Semuanya seolah berjalan mengalir dengan tenang. Mamori enggan menatap Hiruma kini.

"Mengapa kau seolah mempermainkanku," Mamori tertunduk, ia terlalu enggan menatap sang pemuda. Hatinya bergemuruh tak menentu.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan rasa ini hinggap. Aku tidak tahu." Mamori mengatakan perasaannya jujur. Hiruma terhenyak oleh aksi gadis itu.

Mamori tak peduli bagaimana relasinya dengan Hiruma kedepannya, ia hanya ingin jujur saja kali ini. Berbohong dan menyimpan rasa ini sepihak adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan. Gadis tersebut menyerah untuk bertahan. Mamori tak peduli jika Hiruma menolak perasaanya, itu lebih baik. Daripada gadis beriris safir itu hanya menahan rasanya saja yang kian lama kian tumbuh mengakar dan menguat dalam hati. Afeksinya terlampau besar untuk Hiruma.

Diam mulai mendominasi keduanya, baik Hiruma maupun Mamori tidak ada yang bersuara; lama. Detik jam dinding terdengar mengalun kencang. Menggedor-gedor seolah ingin diperthatikan atau seolah kini menertawakan kedua pasang anak manusia yang diliput gejolak romansa ―namun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepasang remaja tersebut hanya diam. Mamori terlampau malu jika ia harus menatap Hiruma, keberaniannya hanya sebatas pengungkapan rasa saja; tidak lebih. Setelahnya menguap hilang entah kemana. Ini situasi tercanggung yang pernah keduanya alami.

Dipihak Hiruma, pemuda tersebut masih tercengang dengan kejujuran Mamori. Ia tak ingin jika apa yang Mamori katakan hanya lelucon belaka yang melambungkannya tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya detik itu juga. Inilah alasan mengapa Hiruma tak suka dalam berharap. Harapan adalah nilai tak pasti, bisa saja kau untung pun dengan sebaliknya. Suatu nilai tanpa kepastian.

Lama terdiam membuat Hiruma meyimpulkan jika Mamori jujur kepadanya. Tidak ada cekikikan berarti setelahnya. Atau pun nada ucapan seolah bercanda. Hiruma memandangi Mamori dalam diam. Lama hingga Mamori menyadari ia diperhatikan dengan intens oleh pemuda di depannya tersebut. Namun Mamori tetap enggan mengagkat wajahnya; ia masih memilih tertunduk. Menatap lantai putih yang seolah lebih spesial dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sama, apa status kita akan berubah?" Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya memandang iris Hiruma langsung. Memandang intensif seolah mencari kebohongan yang terselip disana. Percuma ―Mamoir gagal mencari.

Bereka berpandangan lama. Safir emerald. Detik jam yang mendominsai. Mamori lebih memilih bungkam, ia tak tahu barus bereaksi bagaimana. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hiruma mencium Mamori sekilas tepat dibibir sang dara. Tidak ada yang lebih setelahnya. Mereka berdua tetap terdiam. Masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini dokter menyatakan bahwa Hiruma bisa pulang ke kediamannya. Hal yang disambut positif oleh Hiruma. Mamori mencoba meyakinkan sang dokter bahwa ia rasa keadaan Hiruma masih belum membaik, namun sang dokter muda itu hanya berkata bahwa tuan Hiruma bisa segera pulang. Satu kesimpulan yang Mamori dapat, Hiruma mengancam sang dokter. Ada gelagat ragu dalam diri sang dokter dan nona Anezaki mengetahui. Tanpa menambah beban pikiran, Mamori setuju saja Hiruma dapat segera pulang. Gadis itu tahu Hiruma selalu mengatakan ia mati bosan di ruangannya.

Siang ini setelah kelas selesai Mamori membantu Hiruma berkemas, ia sengaja meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan latihan kali ini. Sengaja pula ia tidak memberi tahu jika alasan dari izinnya sang manajer adalah perkara kapten mereka. Titah Hiruma masih tetap diingat oleh Mamori, ia tak ingin anggota yang lain menghawatirkannya. Hiruma lebih memilih melihat anggotanya berlatih hingga mati ketimbang menjenguknya.

Setelah insiden semalam, keduanya seolah sepakat tidak membahas hal tersebut kembali. Entah siapa yang memberi usul demikian, seolah mereka berdua setuju dengan tindakan itu; keduanya sepakat. Mamori tidak mengungkit perkara semalam dan menganggap tidak ada hal terjadi setelah Hiruma meminum obatnya.

Di sinilah mereka berdua kini; di depan apartemen Hiruma. Segera saja keduanya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Nampak rapi pikir Hiruma ―terakhir kali ia berada di ruangan tersebut tidak demikan pemandangan yang tersaji. Tentunya Hiruma tahu perkara siapa ini. Tidak ada yang tahu pin pintunya selain Mamori dan tentunya tidak akan ada pihak yang bersedia membersihkan kediamannya tersebut kecuali sang gadis. Setelah keduanya sampai, segera saja Mamori menata beberapa barang yang ia bawa. Menaruh pakaian kotor Hiruma dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Mandilah, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam." Mamori segera beranjak menuju tas yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan lembaran plastik yang berguna untuk melindungi lengan Hiruma saat mandi nanti.

"Aku mandi nanti saja." Pemuda tersebut langsung berjalan santai menuju depan televisi dan menyalakannya, tak memperdulikan Mamori yang melotot akibat tindak-tanduknya baru saja.

"Kau harus tetap memperhatikan kesehatanmu, ayo mandi." Ujar Mamori galak, ia tahu memerintah Hiruma tidaklah mudah. Sengaja televisi Mamori matikan agar sang pemuda tersebut bangkit dari posisinya kini.

"Aku malas." Hiruma segera melengang pergi, dan tentunya Mamori mengejar sang pemuda.

"Ayolah You, jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah membelikanmu plastik untuk membungkus gipsmu." Mau tidak mau Hiruma hanya menurut.

"Aku bisa melepas bajuku sendiri." Ucap Hiruma saat melihat Mamori yang ragu untuk membuka pakaian pemuda tersebut. Memang ini bukan kali pertama bagi Mamori untuk meilihat tubuh atletis sang pemuda, namun ia tetap saja ragu melakukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya akan memasangkan plastik pada gipsmu. Selebihnya kuserahkan padamu, aku juga akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Mamori hanya tersenyum saat selesai melakukan tugasnya dan pemuda tersebut hanya melenggang pergi; meninggalkannya.

Kini Mamori tengah bersahabat dengan dapur, membuatkan makan malam bagi kaptennya tesebut ―setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengurus Hiruma untuk mandi tentunya. Setelahnya, Mamori tidak mengingat berapa lama ia berkutat dengan dapur. Namun, dahinya berkerut kala menyadari Hiruma tak kunjung kembali. Entah ia yang terlalu fokus dengan masakannya hingga tidak menyadari jikalau pemuda tersebut telah keluar dari kamar mandi, pun dengan sang pemuda yang dirasa tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah dirasa sesi memasaknya telah selesai, gadis tersebut segera menghampiri kamar mandi Hiruma. Mengetuknya beberapa kali dan tidak mendapat balasan berarti, ragu sang gadis memutar knop pintu; mencoba memastikan keadaan Hiruma; Nihil. Ia tak menemukan pemuda tersebut berada di kamar mandi. Segera saja Mamori mencari.

Netra sebiru samudra itu mendapati apa yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Hiruma Youichi yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur dengan mengenakan celana _jogger_ hitam dan juga _hoodie_ putih tanpa lengan. Tertidur nyaman tanpa gangguan. Mamori berjalan menghampiri, melihat pemuda tersebut yang tertidur dengan diam. Tidak ada sorot mengintimidasi yang keluar dari sorot matanya, kelopaknya tengah terpejam. Menyembunyikan batu permata hijau yang Mamori suka. Tanpa terasa lengan Mamori mengelus helai pirang sang pemuda. Melihat lebih jelas rupa Hiruma saat pemuda tersebut tengah tertidur; damai.

"Mengapa kau bisa kecelakaan seperti ini, Youichi-_kun_." Gumam Mamori entah kepada siapa. Tak berselang lama iris _emerald_ sang pemuda terbuka. Pemuda tersebut terbangun manakala mendapat sentuhan yang tidak ia duga; sifat siaga yang ia tanam sejak lama.

Lengan kiri Hiruma menarik Mamori, membuat sang gadis terjatuh ka dalam tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Membuat Mamori terjatuh tepat berada di atasnya. Mamori terhenyak dengan sikap Hiruma baru saja. Mamori takut tubuhnya menindihi lengan kanan Hiruma; menambah lukanya lebih besar. Meskipun dirasa tidak.

"Kau bertanya mengapa?" gumam Hiruma sambil menatap gadis yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu. Mamori hanya mengangguk, tanya mandera.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, segera menjauh dari tubuhku." Ujar Hiruma yang tidak dapat diterima Mamori dengan mudah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku You." Ujar Mamori menuntut, ia ingin tahu. Mengapa Hiruma harus ceroboh seperti ini.

"Ini gara-gara kau." Hiruma berhasil menggeser badan Mamori dan segera beranjak pergi. Namun gadis tersebut menahan lengan sang pemuda.

"Mengapa aku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akaba?" Mamori hanya menebak saja, meskipun ia tidak yakin jikalau Hiruma akan menjawab iya.

"Jangan sebut namanya." Hiruma berbalik, memojokkan Mamori ke tepi ranjang. Gadis tersebut terkejut dengan perlakuan Hiruma.

"Apa kau cemburu dengan pemuda tersebut?" Mamori tak gentar sedikit pun dengan tatapan Hiruma yang menusuk tertuju padanya; ia tak takut sama sekali. Gadis tersebut bahkan sudah biasa manakala Hiruma mengarahkan moncong senjata kesayangannya ―AK-47 tepat kearah Mamori.

"Tentu." Hiruma berujar mantap dan Mamori hanya menatapnya dengan seksama.

Kali ini bukan Hiruma yang sengaja menyatuhkan bibir mereka; ini ulah Mamori. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Tidak berusaha mengelak sedikit pun manakala dengan berani Mamori menyium bibirnya. Bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja ―seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam. Mamori memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Mengulum dengan lembut bibir sang pemuda. Hiruma berusaha mengimbangi permainan yang tersaji. Ia semakin menekan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memainkan lidah keduanya dalam ciuman panas malam ini. Ciuman panas akibat sang malaikat Saikyoudai yang berani menantang sang komandan iblis tersebut.

Ciuman keduanya terhenti, kala pasukan oksigen dalam ruang paru-paru mulai menipis. Mamori terengah, Hiruma nampak biasa. Mata Mamori yang sayu dan juga bibir kemerahan miliknya mengundang sensasi tersendiri dalam benak Hiruma. Kali ini Hiruma yang dengan ganas memulai kembali sesi ciuman keduanya. Mamori menerima saja, bahkan gadis tersebut meremas rambut pirang Hiruma guna memperdalam ciuman keduanya; kembali.

Hiruma meletakkan kepalanya dalam perpotongan bahu Mamori, setelah ciuman keduanya usai. Mereka terdiam lama dalam posisi tersebut. Hiruma mencoba mencari aroma tubuh Mamori yang tertinggal dalam terngkuk sang gadis. Ia menciumnya dalam.

"Jadilah milikku, Mamori." Gumam Hiruma yang tentunya dapat didengar oleh Mamori.

"Tentu Youichi-_kun_." Gadis tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengulum senyuman yang tak dapat Hiruma lihat untuk saat ini.

Mamori tak menyangka dengan pernyataan Hiruma. Namun tetap saja hatinya bahagia, manakala cintanya terbalas. Ia senang; tentu. Cinta Mamori bukan satu sisi, mereka saling mengisi. Hiruma melepas satu antingnya di telinga kanan, memberikannya kepada Mamori.

"Kuharap kau memasangnya sendiri." Dan pemuda tersebut segera beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, manakala Mamori menerima apa yang ia berikan.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum memandang punggung tegap Hiruma. Atensinya kini teralihkan pada satu anting Hiruma yang berada dalam genggamannya. Memasangnya ke dalam lubang telinganya sendiri; ia bahagia. Segera saja gadis tersebut beranjak pergi menyusul Hiruma.

Makan malam yang dalam keheningan kini seolah tidak masalah. Hanya suara piring dan juga sumpit yang tengah beradu. Jangan lupakan bagaimana Mamori menyuapi sang komandan dalam diam, malam ini sama sekali tidak ada penolakan yang berarti dalam Hiruma. Ia menerima segala perlakuan Mamori kepadanya. Ada afeksi yang melimpah disana; yang tidak disadari keduanya. Mungkin ada satu yang menganjal dalam benak Mamori, alasan Hiruma tak bercerita mengenai kecelakaan tersebut. Namun itu bukan perkara yang harus ia pikirkan, ia seolah menghilangkan berbagai praduga yang berkecamuk. Jika memang Hiruma tak mau membagi kisahnya, itu tak masalah; untuk saat ini Mamori memakluminya.

Hiruma Youichi tengah menyuggingkan senyumannya manakala melihat Mamori yang mengenakan satu anting pemberianya. Ada raut puas di sana. Hiruma sangat enggan bercerita bagaimana ia bisa mengalami kecelakaan tersebut kepada Mamori. Dalam benak Hiruma ini semua salah Mamori yang memenuhi segela ruang dalam dirinya. Pikiran yang berkecamuk oleh ulah sang gadis, bahkan deguman aneh yang ia rasakan dalam dadanya. Ini semua asing bagi dirinya dan ia tak suka rasa asing yang menjalar. Otaknya tumpul dalam mencari jawaban dari enigma yang mendera.

Tentunya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Hiruma di hari itu; semuanya. Bahkan saat ia menghantam pipi Akaba dengan kepalan tangannya; benar ia cemburu kala itu dan sekali lagi ia enggan mengakui kecemburuan yang tak berdasar tersebut. Memikirkan Mamori saat berendam dalam _bath up_ adalah pilihan yang salah. Ia bahkan tak menyadari telah lama berendam saat malam, lekas saja membuat suhu tubuhnya naik. Semua itu diluar kendali Hiruma, perkarah remeh yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Tiada strategi dalam otaknya dalam hal ini. Hubungan dengan Mamori yang merenggang tentunya membuat pemuda itu sansi menelpon Mamori, pun dengan tanda-tanda bahwa sang gadis akan sambang. Semuanya seolah mustahil. Masih ingat bagaimana suhu tubuhnya yang anomali ia paksa untuk mengendarai sepeda motornya dan berakhir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Semua itu diluar kendali sang menara kontrol. Hanya perkara gadis dapat mebuat perasannya jungkir balik seperti ini. Gadis sialan yang telah mencuri seluruh atensinya ―Anezaki Mamori sang malaikat.

"Menginaplah di sini, dengan keadaanku mustahil mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata pertama yang terucap seusai kegiatan makan malam keduanya.

"T-tapi You-" Tentunya Mamori ingin menolak ajakan tersebut, mengingat kembali apartemen Hiruma hanya memilki satu kamar.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Ujar Hiruma final.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa kalau begitu." Mamori mencoba mengalah melihat bagaimana kondisi Hiruma yang masih belum membaik, gadis itu hanya tidak ingin keadaan Hiruma bertambah parah. Lihatlah bagaimana perban di dahi Hiruma yang masih terpasang, mengingat ada luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering di sana.

"Kau pikir kasurku tidak muat." Sarkas Hiruma sambil meminum obat yang tersaji dihadapannya ―tentu ini untuknya.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau terganggu."Mamori berusaha tersenyum lembut kepada sang pemuda.

"Persetan dengan itu semua." Hiruma hanya melirik Mamori sekilas.

"Baiklah." Mamori engan berdebat dengan Hiruma dan menerima saja perhatian tak langsung pemuda tersebut. Tentunya baik baginya.

Mamaori mengecup sekilas pipi Hiruma, sedangkan sang pemuda sedikit terbelalak dengan ulah tak terduga Mamori. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan raut wajahnya seperti semula, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi ―perkara yang dapat membuat jantungnya terlonjak. Mamori segera membereskan meja makan tersebut dan segera berjalan menuju pencuci piring. Tugas bersih-bersihnya dimulai kembali dan Hiruma hanya memperhatikan tanpa ada niatan membantu sama sekali; tipikal sang pemuda bertelinga runcing tersebut.

Setelah kegiatan makan malam dan mencuci piring selesai, Mamori segera menuju kamar Hiruma. Ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuh. Setelah sebelumnya menunaikan kegiatan mandinya. Kini Mamori hanya menggunakan celana training dan juga kaos kedodoran Hiruma saat ia pakai. Hiruma tak ambil pusing dengan bagaimana penampilan Mamori yang telah tenggelam dalam pakaiannya. Mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi kini, Mamori teramat ragu untuk memandang Hiruma saat tidur. Jantungnya tak siap; hanya itu. memejamkan mata dan berdoa semoga ini semua bukan mimpi. Berharap saat ia terbangun di pagi hari ini semua masih nampak nyata.

.

* * *

.

Sorot mentari mulai menembus tirai gorden apartemen Hiruma. Sepasang anak adam dan hawa itu masih dengan setia menjelajahi alam mimpi. Mamori mulai mengerjapkan matanya ―ia terbangun; tubuhnya terasa berat. Seseorang membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Mamori memandang dalam diam saat mendengar deru nafas teratur manakala Hiruma tengah tertidur. Mangingat kembali jika ini semua nyata; bukan ilusi belaka. Ia yang ini berada dalam dekapan sang pemuda. Gerakan halus Mamori saat mengelus pipi tirus Hiruma, nampaknya membuat sang pemuda terganggu; ia membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang Hiruma dapatkan pagi ini adalah senyum lembut Mamori yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat pagi Youichi-_kun_." Ujar Mamori manis sambil mengulum senyum terbaiknya.

"Hmm…" Hiruma hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Kau ada kelas nanti?" Mamori seolah membuka percakapan pagi keduanya.

"Dua mata kuliah." Hiruma berusah mengingat hari apa kini, dan menemukan dua mata kuliah yang tersaji.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap." Ujar Mamori yang ingin segera beranjak, namun pelukan Hiruma semakin mengerat padanya.

"Oh… Ayolah You, kita harus segera bersiap." Ujar Mamori lembut yang seolah tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Youichi.

Mamori tidak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Hiruma padanya. Seolah ia adalah guling sang pemuda ―memeluknya tanpa beban sama sekali. Tidak masalah jika ia ingin berlama-lama di atas ranjang; namun ini bukan akhir pekan. Ada kelas yang harus Mamori hadiri dan Youichi seolah tak mengerti. Mamori segera mengecup sekilas bibi Hiruma, saat dirasa pelukannya sedikit melonggar ia segera beranjak guna bersiap. Tentunya Mamori tak lupa jikalau ada dua anak manusia yang butuh sarapan pagi ini. Dirinya dan juga Hiruma.

.

* * *

.

Masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Mamori hanya melakukan kegiatan santai di apartemen Hiruma. Sejujurnya gadis tersebut ingin mampir sebentar ke apartemennnya sendiri untuk berganti pakaiannya namun Hiruma tak mengijinkan; tingkahnya semakin manja kini. Hiruma hanya tak ingin Mamori hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Lihat siapa kini yang posesif.

"Siapa yang peduli jika kau memakai pakaian itu dua kali." Hiruma berkata saat Mamori selesai mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera pulang.

"Ayolah Youichi-_kun_, pakaian ini telah kugenakan sedari kemarin." Mamori tak habis pikir dengan Hiruma kini.

"Kau bisa memakai jaketku." Ujar Hiruma tanpa ambil pusing perihal gadis tersebut. Lagi pula banyak jaket Hiruma yang jarang ia pakai, pun dengan kemejanya; pikir Hiruma.

"Baiklah terserah." Mamori segera menuju pencuci piring, ada beberapa piring kotor yang harus ia bersihkan kini.

Hiruma berjalan menuju punggung Mamori, tanpa gadis tersebut sadari tentunya. Memeluk pinggul Mamori dari belakang. Sontak saja Mamori terlonjak kaget dengan perbuatan Hiruma. Hanya ada satu piring kotor yang tersisa dan Mamori lebih memilih membersihkan piring tersebut. Menghiraukan tindakan Hiruma padanya pagi ini. Mamori lekas membersihkan lengannya saat dirasa kegiatannya selesai.

"Ada apa Youichi-_kun_?" Tiada jawaban yang Mamori terima, pemuda tersebut hanya diam di posisi. Membuat Mamori merasa tak nyaman. Sekali lagi hening.

Hiruma membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Mamori, menghirup aroma yang tersisa dari tubuh gadisnya itu. Menggingitnya pelan, membuat Mamori terlonjak dengan apa yang Hiruma lakukan. Ada ruam merah yang membekas di sana; tak bisa disebut kecil. Hiruma hanya tersenyum puas dengan _kissmark_ yang ia buat. Mamori mambalikkan tubuhnya, setelah dirasa Hiruma telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakuakn You." Pekik Mamori ringan, sambil berusaha melihat hasil dari perbuatan pemudanya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Hiruma cuma menyeringai seksi sebagai jawaban.

Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan sikap Hiruma itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda memilih untuk segera membasuh dirinya. Meninggalkan Mamori dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk pagi ini; pemuda tersebut hanya terkekeh ringan. Mamori memegang kembali tengguknya, rasanya mustahil akan hilang dengan mudah.

.

* * *

.

Mau tidak mau Mamori segera menuju apartemennya guna mengganti pakaian. Ia tak peduli Hiruma tak setuju tadi; saat ia berpamitan pulang. Mamori mengatakan ia bisa naik bus saja ―seperti yang biasa Mamori lakukan saat berpergian. Saat Mamori membasuh dirinya dan berusaha menghilangkan ruam merah yang Hiruma tinggalkan. Percuma ―_kissmark_ itu susah dihilangkan. Tentunya Mamori enggan mendapat pandangan aneh saat ia dikampus nantinya, meskipun ia yakin beberapa rekannya tidak akan bertanya aneh-aneh, namun tetap saja Mamori tak suka.

Kini dengan sangat terpaksa Mamori menggunakan _tutleneck_ yang dirasa aneh mengingat ini bukan musim dingin tak lupa ia memadukannya dengan _cargo pants_ dan _ankle boat_ ―sangat kasual . Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu pakaian yang Mamori punya untuk menyembunyikan ruam kemerahan ―akibat ulah Hiruma. Setidaknya dengan begini rekan-rekannya hanya memandanginya aneh tanpa pertanyaan macam-macam yang terlontar; Mamori lebih suka seperti ini. Setelah kelas terakhirnya berakhir gadis tersebut segera menuju ruang klub.

Matsuri melambaikan tangannya kala Mamori melintasi tepat di mana regu pemandu sorak berlatih; Mamori menghampiri. Menyapa sekilas kabar Matsuri dan gadis tersebut dengan ceria mengajaknya berbincang. Menanyai perkembangan kabar Hiruma, meskipun Mamori yakin mereka telah bertemu di kelas; ini hanya basa-basi. Mamori menjawab sekenanya, kabar baik mengenai Hiruma. Matsuri berkata nilainya tak memburuk meskipun pemuda tersebut tak ikut berpresentasi dengannya. Mamori sudah menebak ini semua ulah Hiruma. Pemuda tersebut mempunyai seribu satu cara memang untuk membuat rekannya tidak merugi ―yang pasti dengan cara Hiruma tersendiri; Mamori tak mengerti bagaimana pasti.

"Hey mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini saat hari sepanas ini, kau tidak gerah?" Matsuri berusaha menggoda Mamori, sengaja ia mengajak Mamori berbincang sejenak. Menepi dari tempat berlatihnya, lagi pula jadwal latihan para anggota klub _Amefuto_ masih ada setengah jam lagi.

"Tidak apa kok." Mamori tersenyum kikuk dengan keadaan canggung yang ia rasa.

"Apa Hiruma-_san_ memberikanmu banyak _kissmark_." Ujar Matsuri tanpa beban, Mamori menegang. Gadis tersebut tertawa manakala tebakannya benar.

"Bagiaman kau-" ucapan Mamori terpotong; Matsuri menyela dengan sengaja.

"Sudah kuduga, dan tidak biasanya kau memakai anting. Terlebih ini seperti milik Hiruma-_san_," Matsuri menelusuri perubahan raut Mamori yang dirasa lucu baginya. "Aku tidak menyangka Hiruma tipe pemuda yang suka memonopoli ternyata."

Mamori tertawa canggung diselingi rasa malu. Semua tebakan Matsuri benar, dengan polosnya kini Mamori melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang dapat membuat raut wajah Matsuri merona merah seketika.

"Apa Agon-_kun_ juga sering melakukan hal tersebut kepadamu?" Mamori hanya tersenyum lebar, melihat tingkah rekannya itu.

"Hey…" Matsuri memekik kencang dan mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya.

Dua puluh lima menit yang tersisa Mamori habiskan dengan berbincang ringan bersama Matsuri. Mamori tak menyangka jikalau Matsuri gadis yang menyenangkan untuk berbagi cerita. Setelah dirasa waktu latihan akan dimulai, Mamori pamit undur diri. Matsuri hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan. Ia juga mengatakan jika Mamori ingin bergabung dengan klub pemandu sorak Matsuri akan menerimanya. Mamori hanya tertawa ringan sebagai jawaban.

.

* * *

.

Akaba bertanya perihal mengapa pakaian Mamori terasa aneh untuk dilihat. Sangat kontras dengan musim yang tengah berlangsung. Gadis tersebut menyelipkan kebohongan dalam jawab. Ia tak ingin terlalu jujur untuk saat ini. dipihak Hiruma, pemuda tersebut hanya melirik saja saat Akaba berbincang dengan Mamori. Namun pemuda tersebut tetap mengawasi segala tindakan Akaba, jikalau ia berbuat macam-macam dengan gadisnya.

Untuk sore ini, pelatih melarang Hiruma turun kelapangan. Ia hanya duduk di _bench_ sambil mengawasi jalannya latihan. Sesekali mendiskusikan strategi yang dapat digunakan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya bersama pelatih. Masih ada kurang lebih empat bulan guna mempersiapkan pekan awal pertandingan musim dingin di musim gugur nantinya. Segala macam strategi dan _play card_ telah Hiruma persiapkan. Ia hanya ingin timnya menang dalam pertarungan.

Jumonji Kazuki tidak berkomentar lebih melihat pakaian Mamori sore ini. Melihat anting Hiruma yang menggantung indah pada telinga Mamori telah menjelaskan semuanya. Pemuda jurusan hukum itu begitu mengenal kedua seniornya semenjak bangku sekolah menengah atas itu. Pun dengan hafal bagaimana bentuk anting yang selalu Hiruma pakai ―lagi pula Jumonji hanya melihat satu anting saja di telinga kanan Hiruma; semuanya jelas kini. Sekilas melihat penampilan Mamori, pemuda yang bertugas sebagai _lineman_ itu telah menemukan jawabannya tersendiri.

Hari-hari Mamori kini seolah tengah berjalan seperti biasanya. Pulang lebih petang guna membersihkan ruang klub ―dengan Hiruma yang menunggunya. Kini Mamori tahu alasan pasti mengenai pemuda tersebut yang pulang terlambat. Bukan lagi alasan aneh yang terkadang dibuat sang pemuda. Anezaki Mamori ―menemukan jawaban dari segala teka-teki yang menimpa hatinya. Alasan dari sikap pemuda bernomor punggung satu itu selama ini. Bukan perkara eksplisit untuk dijabarkan; ini sikap Hiruma. Pemuda tesebut seolah mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam bertindak dan Mamori sangat menghargai semua itu.

"Ayo pulang Youichi-_kun_." Mamori terseyum manakala mendapati pemuda yang kini menjadi tambatan hatinya itu tengah bersandar menunggu di depan ruang klub. Dengan segera Mamori mengunci ruang klub tersebut.

"Cepat, Kekasih sialan." Mamori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jemari keduanya bertaut, mereka bergandengan dalam diam.

Hiruma Youichi ―mengetahui jika ia juga bisa terserang gejolak hati remaja. Kisah romasa yang ia buat tidaklah terlalu buruk ia rasa. Ada berbagai rasa di dalamnya dan ini semua berkat sang nona Anezaki. Mereka berdua mencoba memberikan afeksi secara tersirat, karena mereka tahu cinta selalu menjadi teka-teki hati tak pasti. Membuat enigma yang sulit untuk dijawab. Mamori menemukan jawaban tersebut dalam diri Youichi, pun sebaliknya.

.

.

End

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallooo^^

Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Maaf banget kalau aneh dan gak jelas gini T.T aku nulis apa aja yang ada di otak makanya aneh gini T.T Dan lagi, dengan sangat sadar endingnya terasa aneh /MAAP/ :''D

Tapi semoga kedepannya bisa ngebuat FF HiruMamo lagi dan layak konsumsi eheheh… Makasih banget buat para _reader_ yang bersedia membaca cerita ini T.T

Kalau rasa malasku tidak menyerang akan ada cerita HiruMamo yang telah nongol di otak eheheh… tungguin aja ya^^

.

.

.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, silahkan tinggalkan Review kalian bagi cerita ini^^


End file.
